Aubrea's Story
by hiei1317
Summary: Aubrea lives in a quiet small town, nothing to worry about, or so it is thought. One full moon night she is attacked by a werewolf and saved by a hero. Now everything has turned upside down for her, especially when she meets her hero's friends.CH13 up
1. The fateful night

WARNING: there is some minor cussing in this story!!!!  
  
Note: Italics are thoughts! Also I really hope you enjoy this, please review, even if you hate it! here y'all go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters from Angel of Buffy  
  
So you really think that you know me? Well I bet you, if you're reading this that you didn't know that I was a vampire. A chronicle life that involves lots of gruesome hearings and a lot more boring parts than ever. This is a story worth reading though; it's like one of those mystery books that you never know where it will go next. Sound good to you? Well hey! It's worth the time if you're really are bored.

So how do you think that I got this way? You aren't just born a vampire since vamps lose that "ability". We have to be sired. Well this is how it happened. There I was it was just a small village I lived in. There were only 10 houses and the village store and it only took one mile to get to the real town so we never had to worry. There were so many flowers and such beautiful, bright sunny days that no one worried about any such thing as vampires, though we did know they were real. There was always that possibility though that there would be a stray one somewhere near us though and just my luck that there was one.

It was a night like no other. The moon was full and I was nervous. I had heard stories of werewolves in the area and that could only equal disaster! So I was walking a long when I hear a noise coming from behind me. I turn around and there is no one there. 'Maybe a twig' I thought. So I kept going. Then I heard it again. Well then of course when I saw that there was no one there again I took off at a run. Then out of no where I saw this large dog like figure in front of me. I thought it was a stray so I called to it. When it got into the light I saw the hideous monstrous face that was almost wolf like and the whole thing stood at least 5' 4". He was covered in dog like fur and had huge claws that had to be at least 3 inches long and as sharp, maybe even sharper, than any knife I had seen before. It was amazingly human like though at the same time. It was always looking at me as if in pain, until it attacked. It charged like a wolf going after fresh meat. It was inches away from me when a dark figure jumped out of the bushes I had heard the sounds from. What ever it was it meant business. The new guest was not about to be a push over and was going to beat that werewolf. Finally when the werewolf wouldn't move the figure stepped out of the shadows and I saw what I feared most, fear itself, a vampire. He was 5' 9" and had muscles all over. He was different than what I thought a vampire would look like though. He had all these wrinkles all over his forehead and you couldn't even see his eyebrows. Also there were his teeth, they were sharp and all shiny and pointed. The only other part to his strangeness was a look of concern in his face. He looked as if though if I had been injured he would do whatever he could to help me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was angelic.

"Yeah," I stuttered out.

Then he turned back to like a normal human. He was the man who never stepped foot outside. He went by the name Angel. He was always inside and he was always staying out of the sun because of his supposed sickness. He was a generally sweet man though and no one ever thought twice that he was the monster that everyone fears most.

"What, how?" I stammered feeling stupid to ask that.

"Follow me and I'll explain everything," he answered in his mysterious voice.

I followed him up the road to the last house on the road and the last road that ended up being right next to the woods that stretched for miles.

He took me to the door and warned me, "The next thing you see might scare you and I am sorry if it does."

"After what I saw tonight how scared do you think I could get?" I answered.

"Trust me, very scared," is what he said. When he opened the door all I saw was what looked to be a normal house. He had normal furniture, for what our town was like. All I could think of was what the heck he was saying about me being scared. That question would be answered soon enough.

He took me down stairs to his basement and the layout was scary enough but what really was scary was the point that there were three werewolves and two figures in the corner crouched down. One of the figures seemed to be injured and the other seemed to be trying to help. When he saw that I was nervous he motioned for the person that was trying to help the injured one. As the figure got closer it became more defined. I had to do a double take but when the figure entered the moonlight it was unmistakable who it was. It was the girl from the big town that ours connected to.

"This is Dru," said Angel.

"Pleasure," I said.

"Yes, it is, isn't it," she said. I leaned toward Angel and Dru said, "There's no reason to be scared sweet. There is no one here that would hurt except them," she said pointing to the werewolves.

I whispered into Angel's ear, "Who or what is that in the corner where Dru was?"

"I'll introduce you," he said loud enough for everyone to hear and loud enough to make the werewolves howl. So we moved over to the corner and when we got within three feet away he stopped me and said, "Trust me to stay behind me at first, he won't enjoy a visitor right now."

We slowly edged up to him and when Angel got a foot away from him he attacked at Angel and then looked up and said, "Oh it's you Angelus, you smell like someone else."

"Yeah well, there is someone with me," he said.

When I poked my head out form behind Angel I regretted it instantly. The second that I went out from behind Angel the man in the corner lunged forward and tried to grab me. The only backfire was that he was chained and that he couldn't reach me.

"Who are you?" he said with an attitude like a wolf that had missed its chance for a meal.

"Spike, stop she nearly got bitten by a werewolf and I allowed her to come over," Angel answered.

"Whatever you say, what ever you say," answered Spike sounding as annoyed as he looked. He then turned around the best he could and sat down where he had been seated earlier.

"Nice to meet you," I said sarcastically, though trying not to sound it.

Spike turned to Dru who sat down next to him and started to stroke his back where there was a wide rip in his shirt allowing a deep gash to show on his back where she was stroking. Every time she touched the gash or got really close to it he flinched and/or winced in pain.

Once Angel and I were out of ear shot from Dru and Spike I whispered (just in case), "What happened to him?"

"He got slashed by a werewolf a little before I left and he gets very testy and territorial when he's hurt," Angel explained.

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, do those two like each other, the way they seem it I mean?"

"Well," he started, "Dru likes Spike but Spike likes no one that way at least."

"I see," I answered.

So we went back up stairs. He went into the pantry and started looking for something. When he started to reach for something I couldn't tell what it was but when he took it out it was a jar of chocolate powder used to make chocolate milk.

"Do you want chocolate or regular? Sorry it's all I have," he told me.

"Regular is fine," I answered.

When he went to the fridge he opened so that I couldn't see what was in it. I only had to guess to make me queasy. I knew it was blood. I could smell it. Then he took out a cup and poured milk for me and blood for himself.

"Sorry, I can't help it," he said holding up the blood.

"Its fine, it really is," I said. There was an odd silence between us. "What's it like? Being a vampire I mean."

"It's weird at first. It's really hard to get used to the point that you can't go into the sun light and also the point that a stake is your worst enemy other than the sun," I couldn't help but let a laugh sneak out, "But besides that it's pretty cool!"

The rest of the time that we were finishing our drinks there was a silence between us. When we were finished we heard someone coming up the stairs. It was Dru. She walked right by us and she went straight for the refrigerator which held the blood. She took out one of the containers and closed the door.

"What are you doing with that Dru?" Angel questioned.

"I'm taking it down for Spike," she answered. There was something that was in Angel's eyes saying 'why not bring Spike to the blood?' Dru then turned around put the blood back and without another word went back down stairs. When she emerged she was balancing herself with one arm and helping Spike up the stairs with the other arm.

When they reached the top Spike looked like a wreck.

"What the hell happened down there?" I asked. It looked like Spike had gotten into another werewolf fight and had lost again. He had scratches up and down his arms and he had more gashes on his back.

"Spike got into another fight, or at least that explains his back. His arms are from trying to escape the chains," Dru answered calmly.

I walked over to where he was sprawled out on the floor where Dru had set him down and knelt beside him. Even though I was afraid of him did not mean that I was heartless. I went and started to stroke his forehead and all of a sudden he started to relax. He was getting better and better the more I rubbed his head so I kept that up until my hand was tired. When I stopped he opened his eyes and saw who I really was and while no one was listening he whispered the words 'thank you' to me.

"Wow, the day I see Spike do that again is the day that I get away from this curse of being a vampire!" exclaimed Angel.

"I'll admit you have the comforting touch of a gentle one," said Dru.

There was a silence and then Angel spoke up, "You better get home… wait I never got your name."

"I'm so sorry! How impolite of me, I'm Aubrea."

"Pleasant to meet you Aubrea," Dru said and with that she turned and went into the other room.

Angel and I looked at each other, turned to the door, and left the house with out another word. There was an eerie silence outside. There were no crickets, no owls, and no mice; there was nothing to make even the slightest noise. The only thing that I noticed was that the sun had begun to rise and that dawn was just on the other side of the hills. When I looked at Angel he was nervous. I couldn't blame him.

"Stay here and I'll get myself home you shouldn't be out in the daylight and you and I both know why."

"I'll be fine Aubrea you only live but three houses away."

"Still I will not let you take such a great risk, the moon is full tomorrow and I shall return to your house at dusk and stay with you tonight when you need my help the most."

"I shall remember that. Now remember these two things for me. First you must remember to knock four times when you come. The other is that you must never speak of anything that you saw last night. If word gets out I will never be able to return again and that shall spell disaster."

"I promise Angel, there is nothing that I want to speak of about last night."

"Good, then I will see you tonight. See you then."

"I'll be there."

I turned to walk home and all that was on my mind was the point that now I was part of the gang and that my best and only friends were three vampires.


	2. Seemingly Helpless

Hope you liked the last chappie!

Ahhh… more relaxed then last time for sure! I really hope a lot of people are reading this since I know I read lots of work daily now that it's summer and yes the chapters were partly pre-written so that should help on updating!

Here's the new one… same disclaimer as last time!

The next night didn't come quick. The day seemed to drag on for more than it usually did and with my chores it could seem like a very long time. When it was time to leave I told my parents that I had volunteered to help the man named Angel with chores once in w while and tonight was one of the nights I was to help him. They were thrilled that I was helping someone that really needed it by giving up my nights once in a while. They shoed me off to my job; even though I wanted to go more than they wanted me to go.

I wanted to go to be with people who were nice to me and wanted me to be around. My parents thought of me as a self-loving idiot who couldn't even get a friend or a job. Now that I got this job they have to change there thoughts about me.

When I arrived I knocked four times. When the door opened it was Spike and Dru.

"Where's Angel?" I questioned the point that he even remembered.

"He's down stairs getting the werewolves under control. He'll be up in a second," Spike answered.

"Come in, please. It's nice to have another person to be around since there isn't that many who would do this job," said Dru.

I entered and it was just how I left them. That's how I liked it too. There was the house that welcomed all and the point that there were three people who enjoyed my company.

When Angel came up he saw that I was just sitting there with a blank expression and that no one else was around.

"Where did Dru and Spike go?" he asked.

"Don't know, they went into the other room and didn't come back," I answered.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed in a stressed out sort of way.

"What?" I asked, not seeing the danger in the situation.

"Don't you see? If they get the hint that we aren't following it will be mayhem until morning. Who knows what the two of them are capable of doing."

"I see. If they get out of hand they could kill us all."

"No, not all of us, they wouldn't think of killing you. They like you as a friend and instead they would sire you."

"Sire me? What the hell is that?"

"That means that they would make you like us. They would make you a vampire."

"What?!?! Why?"

"Because, they wouldn't hurt their friends to the point of no return death but they might make you a friend for eternity. You should stay here. The werewolves are locked up and won't be able to get to you if you don't go down there."

"No way if they could make me a vampire I would feel a whole lot safer with you!"

"No, you'll travel too loudly and they'll smell you and know it's us. You have to stay here."

So I stayed and with out another word Angel left. It was only 15 minutes until I heard someone come in the back door and they were defiantly alone.

"Angel?" I cried out.

"No it's me," answered a familiar and some what off voice. It was Spike.

"What are you doing here? Angel is out there looking for you and Dru."

"I know Aubrea, that's why I came back here. I knew that you would be a lone and I thought you might be frightened."

"I see." There was a look in Spikes eyes that spoke almost as if telling me that he meant me no harm. I believed them, a big mistake.

I sat down in a chair and he went behind the chair and the next thing that I remember was feeling a sharp pain in my neck. Then, there was darkness.

When I awoke I saw Angel and Spike staring at me.

"What happened?" I sputtered out.

"Spike was a little bored and he sired you," angel answered.

"What? Why? How?" I stammered.

"Why not!? I was bored and you willingly had to have wanted to become a vampire or else the process doesn't work. Your also part of our gang, one of us, and we can't leave a member out now can we. And as for how, I bit your neck, drank your blood, and cut my arm and made you drink my blood, its standard procedure mate," answered Spike.

"Spike, we didn't have to sire her, she's young and had a full life to decide what she wanted to do with it. Besides how do we explain this to her parents?" Angel fired the question at him as if spitting out venom of a snake back at the snake that bit him.

"Well we could do what we do every 20 years mate. So we've only been here 15 years, the change never killed us before," answered Spike, his voice was just as cold as Angel's had been.

"Boys, we have to keep each other safe, not kill each other. Angel I think Spike is right, he has made a mess to big to clean up, we have to move," Dru defended, she acted as if she were always the clean up for a fight.

"Fine, tonight is the last night of the full moon and we will not be needed for a while, we leave tomorrow first thing the sun sets and as for tonight the night is only half over and I shall go out and find us a good place at the graveyard to stay tomorrow night after our travels. It may be short distances each night so it will be easier to travel but we must still move swift and silent. I'm sorry Aubrea but you must never see your family again or until a later time. I know how it must be but they can't find out and if you go home you'll be forced into the sun, I see you out there every day," it was clear Angel was in full command.

"Well, get going mate," Spike spit the word out as if it were nasty food, "don't want to be out when the sun comes up to take a peak at the town now do you?" His voice had a killer sound to it.

"No, I don't, for once you had an okay idea, William," Angel said the name with the deepest hate.

"It's Spike," he answered while he drew himself face to face with Angel, he had a look of true terror on his face, the face of a true killer, he had already proven it to us that night.

"What ever you say William, what ever you say," Angel said as he turned around and walked right out the door.

When the door was closed Spike eased up and took a seat where Angel had sat the night that I met him, the night that this whole thing got started.

It was dawn when Angel came back and I was surprised he even came back considering the sun had already come up a little.

"Why are you back so late, we were getting worried?" I said

"What do you mean we? Not all of us were worried. You don't know Angelus but he is known for being the type to make dramatic entrances," said Spike.

"For once, though I hate to admit it, William the bloody was correct. I am known for that but that's not why I'm late. Someone was following and I had to lose them before I could return here," Angel explained.

"Ha, and you said it wasn't dramatic. It wasn't dramatic my hide, you were so dramatic." Spike said.

"Was not," Angel answered in a mocking tone.

"Look, if you want to fight do it when later, I'm sick of it right now!" I yelled, making more of a scene than I wanted to.

They looked at each other and one sneer later they were starting to pack up and get ready for traveling.

Half way through the day there was a knock on the door. Everyone else was downstairs taking care of the basement while I did my assignment of cleaning the kitchen. When no one came up I decided to answer the door. That was a mistake.

It was my parents! I couldn't believe that they had come. When they saw that I had been working they started to look more like the night before when they sent me off to work at Angel's house.

"So you've been doing your work here instead of at home!" my mother yelled, "I can't believe you. You abandoned your chores so that you could work here. You're coming home with your father and me right now!"

I looked back and saw Angel running up the stairs as he yelled, "WAIT!" When he got to the door he explained, "I'm moving soon and I needed the help packing, you have a good strong daughter there. I was going to send her home later tonight well fed and all. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience but I promise you I will pay you for all the work I took her away from. How much do you want?"

My parents looked completely speechless. "Keep your money Angel," my mother said, "I just thought that Aubrea was trying to get out of her chores for the day is all. I see that she isn't now and you can keep her for as long as you need her help."

"Thank you, if there is any way to repay you," Angel insisted.

"I already said for you to keep your money and I meant it. There is no reason to repay us," my mother said and with that her and my dad turned and walked home.

"Thanks!" I said. That's when I noticed that Angel didn't look to good and right away I noticed he was partially in the sun. As quick as a flash I closed the door and got him to a chair.

"Thanks," he said, "You are a great person. It's to much a shame that your parents didn't see that and still, even though they don't know it, the last time they will probably see there daughter they yell and are mad at her. How do they do that?"

"How else? When you have a heart as cold as my mothers it's hard to actually _like_ someone."

He laughed a sort of painful laugh.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I was in the sun for more than a few seconds and that could zap some of my energy for a little while but I'll be okay soon enough," he said.

"Good." And that's how we ended that conversation.

That night came quicker than I thought it would. It was hard to think that I might never see my parents again, before we were scheduled to leave and before the sun had made it completely behind the hills I went to the shady side of the house that faced the woods. I sat in a chair that Angel had decided to leave behind and reflected on what my life had been like in that poor excuse of a town. Angel walked out and saw me, he turned to leave and that's when I noticed he had been there for a while.

"You can stay if you like," I said.

"If it doesn't bother you," he answered.

"No," I reassured him. I sat there and he stood behind the chair for a while. Our silence said everything.

We would both miss this place, no matter how ratty the town looked, it was home. This was the place that I had been raised. I couldn't say the same for Angel. He looked and acted as though he had come from this rich family and these snobby parents that I couldn't blame anyone to want to get away from. There was a strange feeling that he was hiding something from me, though I couldn't tell just what. There was a weird feeling that it was something that I didn't want to know.

The sun set quick and it was time to leave faster than I wanted it to be.

"Everybody still as alive as we're going to get here, right? We have to get a move on here people," announced Spike.

"Would you shut the heck up, someone might hear you," I scolded.

"Yeah in the middle of the night when the only people awake are still half asleep and most people will most likely think that they're still dreaming, yeah, we're defiantly in danger."

"Well, you're the expert but don't come crying to me when someone here's you and stakes you," I answered to his smart remark, confident that would shut him up.

As if he were reading my mind he said, "You wish," in a smart tone of voice.

We grabbed the bags and started to go. Dru and I got the lighter bags while Angel and Spike took the heavy bags.

We walked a very short ways when we walked by my house, or what used to be my house. I could see my parents asleep in bed. They were off in dream land and probably had no idea where I was or if I were even coming back. They probably could care less is what I thought. That's how I left them, my family, my parents, the only ones who had brought me up or cared for me, until then. Then I got the "gang". We were one of a kind and no one could stop us, no matter whom they were, or so I thought.

It was midnight at least when we got the place we were going to stay. It was a crypt. It was very roomy though and did allow the place to only be partially lighted during the day, on the positive side.

"Sorry it's not like the last one but the place can hold four people at least. This is like that one in the outskirts of England, remember Spike?" Angel said in a teasing manner.

"Ah, those were the days, too bad that they don't make crypts like those here," Spike answered, also fooling around. Dru, Angel, and Spike started to laugh so I sat back and watched them and waited for them to settle down before I started to say anything my self. There was a feeling that I may have missed too much to fit in but that all changed as soon as they settled down and we all gathered around to fool around.

They soon got out of the fool around mode and they were down to business. They were talking to each other in tones of voice so low that I could not hear them even if I strained my hardest.

Then they turned on me and I got nervous.

"If you're going to be one of us," said Dru.

"Then you have to learn the tricks of the trade," Angel finished.

"Ok, what are they?" I was prepared.

"First, no more sun and stakes, our worst enemy," started Angel.

"Next, no more posing on all hallows eve," added Spike.

"Never find your self with an angry mob after you, that or the slayer," added Dru.

"Wait, what's a slayer?" I asked.

"She sounds like you William," said Angel and Spike gave him a look. "A slayer is the one chosen girl among the rest. She is dubbed a vampire slayer but she hunts all demons. The slayer has super human strength and other properties that could help her in a fight with a vampire, but she appears to be a normal girl or lady."

"That's about it though," said Dru.

"You forgot the best rule mates, you have to kick back, relax, and have a little fun!" exclaimed Spike.

We all had a great time that night. We laughed and joked, even Angel and Spike got along. There had to have been some mystical forces at work that night, there was just happiness that floated around in the night air. We kept going until one by one we fell asleep until I was the last one up. Then even I fell asleep into the warmth of the partially sun bathed room.

The next night we awoke just as the sun disappeared behind the trees of the forest that had seemingly followed us from Angel's house.

We all awoke with a start and I couldn't tell if we would be moving again or not until I heard a voice outside. The voice turned us into stealth mode and we shut the heck up as soon as we could.

We listened hard to see if we could tell who the voice was coming from. The voice sounded unfamiliar to me but then I saw Dru tense up and I knew that the voice meant danger. It sounded like a male voice but I could barely make out what he was saying, the only thing that I could tell was that he was headed in the direction of our hideout.

I looked to Angel and when he sensed my eyes on him he turned, put his finger to his lips, and motioned for me to also move low and quietly towards him. I did as I was commanded and got low and hushed. On my way over to Angel I saw the outline of the person move by the window. When I saw him I froze and so did he. I sat there for a while until I could tell that he had moved on and then hurried over to Angel, still quiet and low but more quickly this time. I wanted to be by him, to know that no harm would be done to me. When I got to him he took me under one arm and held me there for a long time. When he let go I knew it was safe to move again but I didn't dare, I had already almost been caught once that night and I did not want that to happen again.

"Well, that was more fun in a night than I need. This just means that we have to leave quicker than. How early do you think we could be out of here by? Tomorrow night?" asked Angel.

"Tomorrow night? Isn't that a bit early? We just got here and you want us to leave already? This is madness, I'm not even used to this yet and I don't get to get accustomed to anything now, 'tis total chaos!" I yelled.

"I understand Aubrea but we have to keep moving. Besides the next place has a real house to stay in, or a house to share I mean. And we will also get blood there. That will be better than this and I promise you that," said Angel.

"Until then let's settle down. If you need some reassurance, this is only my second move as a vampire and all of this is still like new to me too," reassured Spike.

I still didn't feel comforted though and so I went into a corner and isolated myself from the others. I must have fallen asleep in that corner for that is all that I remember of that night.

The next night I woke up and I awoke to see that at some point Spike had ended up next to me. He had one arm around me and seemed to have been trying to keep me warm. He was still asleep so to move I had to pick his arm off of my shoulder and I had to keep him in a comfortable position as I got up.

"Did you know that first thing you fell asleep he insisted on trying to keep you comfortable? He really cares for you." I turned around to find that Angel was also awake.

"When did you get up?"

"I rise when the sun falls."

"I'm sorry about how I lunged at you last night but it's all so hard. I don't mean to be mean but it happens out of nature now and I can't stop it."

"I know what it's like. You also might want to go back over by Spike and at least humor the point that he was trying to get you comfortable."

All I could do was smile as a response. I went over to Spike and carefully got back into his arms and I drifted into a light state of sleep, still aware that Angel was watching me and that Spike was now holding me like a teddy bear, with the grip of a child in need of a friend.


	3. A werewolf fiesta!

Well, if you got this far: congratulations!! Cause you certainly got farther than some others! Thank you to my loyal readers and thanks a bunch to my friends at school that helped me get this far and kept me typing and still typing (you know who you are)! Well… now to the story!

When we all awoke we grabbed the bags that we had carried the first time and we started to walk to the next place that we would stay. There would be a short walk once again. We walked about a mile when I noticed that the moon was less than a quarter full and the last time I had seen it, it had been shrinking. I could tell that we were going to either have a short or extended stay at the next place. When I could finally see it I was hoping that it was the latter.

The place was a normal house and had shutters and real crystal clear stained glass windows. Whoever owned the place was very rich, that was apparent. There was no question to the point that there was a long history to the place or the owner that connected this place to Dru, you could just see it in her eyes.

She looked lost, staring at the place. There were no lights on so that could not have been the trance. To this day I still do not know why she stared at the door and the door only to this house. The story behind it, though, I will never forget.

"What is Dru's problem with the door? She seems in a trance starring at it," I stated to Spike, knowing that him and Dru had a strong bond.

"This was where she used to live. Dru's parents used to always hold parties here and she would always be the center of attention. One night Angel here was on a raid and came to a party here and he killed everyone but her. She was special from the start, he could tell. She was always searching for something in her mind and I don't know how Angel could tell. He sired her right then and there and she wanted it. Dru felt that maybe her questions could all be answered in her visions as an immortal instead of as a human. Some have become clearer and every day they make better progress. She is always this way when we get near here and I still don't know why," he explained in such little detail that it made more sense than I thought possible.

"This is so weird," I said to my self as we reached the door.

When Dru opened that door I gasped at the site. Never had I seen a more impressive house. The place was great from top to bottom and it was marvelous.

"Welcome to our new temporary home, again, for some of us at least," she said eyeing me in a friendly way.

"Home sweet home, thanks a lot Dru," said Spike.

"Yeah this is always the bet get away spot," said Angel.

"This is wonderful and amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Make yourselves at home! If you all are wondering the boy's room is up the stairs and to the left, the first door on your right as you should know," then Dru paused, "And as for us Aubrea we have the room up the stairs and to the right, the first door on your left. There will be no swapping but if you would prefer a room of your own there are plenty and, if you would be so kind as to tell me if you are switching rooms so that I can make sure that you have the amount of privacy that you desire," finished Dru.

The house was amazing. There were stained glass windows and normal windows but they were so dusty little light was aloud through. There was every kind of furniture imaginable in those times. 'There is no way that this is Dru's house' I thought to my self.

I went up to the room that we were to sleep in and on the door it read 'Drusilla'. Thinking nothing of what could have been beyond that door I opened it. The room was painted completely black. There was no other color on the walls or ceiling. There were two beds and both had red roses on top of black for the sheet design. To a vampire this room was like a dream room and it was apparent that she thought the same. 'The gang must have stayed here before' I thought, seeing as how all the rooms seemed to be the same black color though the covers to the beds did vary.

We found everything as inviting as could be. The best part of it all was, as I was soon told, was that this house was our home until the next full moon was past. Judging by how the moon was looking that would be a while and that would mean lots of exploring around the neighborhood.

The next night there was almost no moonlight since the moon was almost gone and the point that the clouds were heavy blankets. This was the perfect vampire weather.

Spike led the way down the street with Dru at his side and I followed him while Angel was beside me. We first went to a house that was only a short walk away from Dru's house. We saw a family was asleep. Though I could tell that Spike and Dru both wanted to attack, and so did I, we kept going.

"Why didn't we feed there? I am hungry and there was plenty to go around," I pointed out to Angel.

"There is a long story behind it. I shall tell you it when we have the time," he answered.

"We have the time now, why are you being so protective of this story?" I added.

"Well, a while back I was hungry and decided to have a snack, one of the local girls. As you can imagine her parents were not happy and they decided to curse me. The curse was to restore my soul. This was tragic to me, as you could imagine. The only way to break this curse was to allow me to have even one moment of pure happiness and then I would have a soul no more. The soul has caused any good person that I have ever killed to haunt me often. This is why I don't kill innocents and so I don't feel terrible Dru and Spike do the same. We now feed on pigs' blood and other types of bloods that are of already dead animals. I'm sorry if that does not please you," he explained.

"No," I interrupted, "I understand. I am sorry I made you speak of this."

"It was fine, I know that you didn't know and that it helped that I explain this now instead of tomorrow night," he said.

"What's tomorrow night?"

"That's when we really go somewhere. Tonight we're just helping our selves remember this place better."

"Oh," I said and we left it at that.

The next day around noon I was awoken by a sound coming from the guys' bedroom. I went to investigate. Seeing that Dru was a heavy sleeper and that, as I passed a door that was ajar, Spike had changed rooms; I knew that I would be there alone.

When I got to the room where Angel was asleep I saw that he was restless in his dreams.

I carefully approached the bed and knelt beside it. He was asleep and he was sweating terribly. I was worried that he was sick or had been poisoned so I tried to get him to wake up.

Finally I got him to at least mumble, but he was still asleep.

"No, no, I didn't mean to. No, stop, no, please forgive me!" he mumbled out the words as if he were petrified. Remembering what he had told me about his soul I started to stroke his head and tried to calm him down. When that didn't work I ran to the bathroom and got a wet cloth and some water in a small bowl and returned to his side.

I started to stroke his head with the cloth and I _tried_ to get him to feel better. When I finally got him to at least stop tossing and turning I started to try to talk to him.

"There you go," I started, event though I got no response I kept going, "There that's better." Then he started to calm form his tensed position and I started to feel better too. "That's it then. You're alright and you know that. You just calm down and I promise that no one will hurt you." He kept calming down so I kept talking and keeping his forehead cool and damp.

There was a long wait until anyone else would wake up so I hoped that maybe Angel would wake up on his own. Luckily he did.

When he woke up he was confused about why I was there. He looked at me with a strange expression and then he looked around as if to see if anyone else was there.

"Don't worry. You were having a terrible dream and I heard you and came in. I was the only one to wake up as far as I know," I reassured him.

"I don't want to trouble you like this," he told me.

"Trouble me? If I let you go on like that the only trouble would be getting some sleep. I had to do something. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind helping you out but really," I exasperated. We both laughed when I was done and when his jaw had dropped.

"I'm sorry that I was that loud then," he said, more in a joking manner.

"It was nothing to me this time, but don't expect me to do this again." With that I left the room and went back to my own.

The next night we went to this place down the street. First thing they saw Angel and Spike come through the door, though, everyone cleared out.

"Now what was that for?" asked Angel.

"Do you think we were a little too hard on them last time mate?" responded Spike.

"I didn't think so. Then again, they might not think that what we thought was fun was fun," Angel answered.

"Hmm, oh well, we can always fend for ourselves," said Spike.

That was the last real big bash that night. The rest of the night was all about drinking blood and talking to each other.

The nights and days dragged on and on after a while, but then there was the night before the next full moon.

We all awoke with a start and we were very aware of what the next night would bring.

"This time, someone else gets to break up the werewolves when they fight," said Spike. It was not hard to remember what had happened last time. For the last time was the time that he had sired me.

"Fine I will," volunteered Angel.

That was the last that was said for a while. We were all busy with our chores of getting the basement ready for the werewolves that followed the gang and would willingly give up their full moon nights to know that they weren't harming anyone.

My chore was to prepare food and the rooms that they would be able to stay in during the day, along with Dru, who took care of most of the room work because I was the better cook.

We all were working until sunrise and then we went to the bedrooms and went to sleep without much of anything said.

We all awoke to the sound of the door bell ringing.

"Just a minute," yelled Dru as she hurried down the stairs with Angel.

When they reached the door Dru greeted them and Angel got them ready to go downstairs and get locked up for the long night ahead.

While Dru and Angel got the werewolves ready Spike and I decided to stay upstairs since the last time a full moon was out the two of us were in terrible situations with werewolves. As we got ready for the night ahead by getting out the steaks and the water bowls and started to fill the bowls with water we heard Angel and Dru heading back up the stairs.

"Would you hurry up, some of them have already transformed and as we speak some are starting!" yelled Angel.

"Sorry but we're doing the best we can Angelus," responded Spike with a wink at me. Spike the whole time so far had just been making jokes and mocking Angel while I sat back and tried to start to work.

"Well start bringing everything you have ready down there. I have to keep them from ripping each others throats out." With that Angel turned and ran down the stairs missing the last five and tumbling down those instead. "I'm O.K.," we heard him yell up the stairs.

"Like we were worried!" yelled Spike.

So, then Spike and I picked up the pace and we got all the stuff down stairs as quick as possible.

When I was the one to take the food down all I could see at first were figures, but as I moved on I saw the real figures that were hidden in the shadows. They were all as hideous as the one that Angel had saved me from. I was looking around for where Angel was when I saw that he was fighting one of the werewolves.

"Come and get me if you think you can," he taunted.

The werewolf howled and lunged at Angel, who dodged just getting clipped by the enlarged wolf's claws. The claws on the werewolf's right hand shredded a part of Angel's shirt and left some scratches on Angel where the shirt was torn.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be down here Aubrea," he responded.

"Well are you alright or not," I repeated, sounding a little more annoyed than I had intended.

"I'm fine, now go!" he commanded.

I left the room as soon as I was sure he was ok, but I hid on the stairs until I saw that the fight was over and that Angel had won.

Then he collapsed!

I ran over to him and dragged him too far away from any of the werewolves so that he would not be harmed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, feeling stupid that I had to ask.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered, but not reassuringly.

"Alright, I can see that I'm not going to be a help, but that just means that I have to get Dru and Spike in to all of this…"

"No," he started to cough, "I'm fine; I'll be able to go up the stairs I just need to rest a few seconds. Go back up stairs and tell them that I'm fine and that I'll be back up in a second. If they smell blood on you tell them that the werewolves are being testy tonight," he finished.

I went up stairs as I was told and told the others what he told me to tell them and then we waited.

We waited about twenty minutes until Angel finally came back up. When he came up I could see all the scars that I couldn't see in the dark basement. He had gashes where the werewolf got his shirt and blood stains on the sleeves of his shirt and, from what I could tell, bruises on his face.

"What the hell happened down there?" I exclaimed, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, like I said, they were a little _testy_ tonight," he answered.

"Let me get you something for that," I said in a hurry. I went into the kitchen and wet a paper towel so that I could dab up some of the blood that was trickling slowly from his wounds. When I was done cleaning the wounds I carefully bandaged them while Angel sat there, motionless, the whole time.

"There!" I exclaimed, proud of the job that I had completed.

"I am going upstairs to get another shirt, stay down here and talk to the others, I know that you want to," he said, reading my thoughts.

"Thank you!" I said a slight excitement in my voice that I didn't want in it.

He laughed at me and then went into the other room where I followed him and then stopped when we saw Dru and Spike lounging on the luxurious chairs in the family room.

"Finally, time for you to relax," mocked Dru, who was looking at me strange.

"We told you she has the ways of seeing the past and future, and other unseen forces," said Spike, noting the blank expression on my face.

"Well, you told me right then," I said in my mock confidence voice.

The rest of the night, after Angel returned of course, we laughed and joked and did everything that we wanted to do until the sun came up when Angel and Spike let the werewolves out of the chains and we all went up stairs and fell asleep.

The next night started with the same ritual of hectic ness that the first night had started with. We all had our chores at the beginning, but that was all that was routine about that night.

We all knew it was the "peak" night, the night when the werewolves were at maximum strength. We knew that this marked my first month of being a vampire. This was an anniversary I will not forget.

We all were just sitting around and then Dru got up and, as if it were a trigger, so did Spike. Angel wasn't fazed, so I though that it was nothing. That was the biggest, idiotic, decision of my life.

When the two came back they had a 2 liter of blood and a cake in the middle of the two of them. That alone sent me into shock but when I saw that the cake had writing on it I flipped when I read the words. The cake read: "Aubrea, you lasted a month, now you're getting it! Hope you like life eternal!" and they had all put there names on the cake.

"This is beautiful, what's it for?" I asked too stunned to think.

"We wanted to show you that you could trust us and that we cared so we planned a little party while you were asleep that one night in the crypt," explained Spike.

"You're one of us now," started Angel.

"So why not give you a little welcoming party?" finished Dru.

"This is really great! But how are we going to party with werewolves in the basement that would kill us on command if we gave them the chance?" I asked, easily confused by any question in my state of shock.

"It's not that hard," started Angel.

"We ignore them," finished Spike.

"O.K. would everyone stop cutting me off," Angel politely stated.

"Uh, no," Spike, Dru, and I said in unison.

We all laughed at that, even Angel. We laughed and ate and drank for a while, while the werewolves just stayed quiet.

"Don't you think this is weird, the werewolves are at their peak power and we haven't heard a sound?" I asked when it was about midnight.

"That's when you know that they're best left alone or they will start a rally," said Spike.

"Well put," commented Dru, apparently they had known this out of experience.

"Why are you so confident?" I didn't mean to be as nosy as I was.

"Well, remember how you found Spike injured the day we met?" asked Dru.

"Yeah, I remember, how could I forget."

"Well, that's because Spike had pissed off a werewolf when they were this quiet and we did think it was smart to interfere. We were proven wrong."

"Oh, I see," I answered when I knew the story was over. I could still remember how Spike had looked that night. I still felt bad looking back at that experience. I looked over at Spike now and he must have been able to tell what I was thinking, there was something in his eyes. They were swimming around and they had a look of understanding that I had never seen before.

The rest of that night was just like a normal night, we finished off the snacks, the boys (in the morning) unlocked the werewolves, and we went to bed.

Please review! I would really like some criticism and yes I don't mind if you say it stinks, just tell me why so I can try and make it better!


	4. unforgetable

I hope that this is as suspenseful for you as it was for me! Well… this has been one long journey just getting longer! Please if you really could I would love to hear from you! On to ch.4…

That morning, around ten 'o'clock, I woke up restless, so I went down stairs to walk around the huge house, careful trying not to wake anyone.

When I got down stairs I realized I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep, Spike was up too.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what," he asked.

"For everything, making a big deal the night you changed me, last night when I was asking about that hard time, for waking you up."

"You didn't mean for that big of a deal, you don't have to apologize for last night, and you didn't wake me up."

"O.K., but I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said looking deeply into my eyes.

I looked back into his and all I could see was a loving look, a look that vampires weren't supposed to get, but some could. Apparently Spike was one of the few, like Angel.

Spike moved closer and was now within an arms length of me, "Why do you worry so much?"

"I don't worry too much, I do worry for the ones that I care for and the ones that care for me back though."

"I see," he said, and then he turned around and went to sit on a couch. I followed him and we both sat there. There was a silence and then Spike broke it, "Which one of us do you like most?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know."

"Then truthfully I would have to say you."

"Why? Angel has helped you out more and cares for you a lot."

"I know, but I also know that you care for me too."

We looked at each other and then we leaned forward and kissed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it an unforgettable moment because it was my first _real_ kiss.

"Wow!" I said in shock.

"Yeah, I guess that if you spend enough time with someone they _do_ grow on you."

"Well I better get to sleep then," I said getting up to leave.

Spike pulled me down, "no," he pleaded.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Stay down here and we can both sleep down here," he said with passion.

"Alright," I answered to his plea. I settled in, in his arms. All I remember was feeling him kiss the top of my head and then sleep engulfed me.

I woke the next night to see that the only one still asleep was Spike. Angel and Dru were sitting in the chairs of the family room talking.

"'Night," I greeted.

"Good to see one of you awake," commented Angel.

"And why were you two down here to start?" asked Dru.

"We couldn't sleep so we curled up on the couch after talking for a bit," I answered.

Spike stirred and woke up just a little after I answered Dru. He was still tired, but he had no intention of sleeping again.

"Start the party without me did you?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Yep, sorry, we would have waited but you were sleeping like a baby," Angel mocked.

"Oh stop being the prissy boss you twit," Spike spat back.

"Not now," I said, getting tired of the constant fighting, whether it was verbal, physical, or mental. I tried to change the subject, "So how are the werewolves on this beautiful last night of the full moon?"

"Fine, fine," answered Angel, happy to change the subject as well.

We sat there for a while, Dru in one chair, Angel in the other, and Spike still with one arm around me on the couch. We sat until about midnight when finally some action stirred the silence. It was a scream out side the door. Right away Angel and Spike were on it, Spike being completely oblivious to the point that I had hit the ground with a thud when he rose up.

When we all got to the door or a window we saw that there was a lose werewolf after what seemed like a prissy school girl. The girl was no more than the age that I had been when I had been changed, she was fresh and strong meat to the werewolf, like I had been.

I couldn't last long looking at her so I yelled, "Well, is someone going to do something?"

"I'm leaving now," Angel answered hurriedly as he ran out the door.

"Well, he won't be gone long," said Spike, "Let's just settle in and let him take care of it, he'll be fine."

"No problem there," I commented.

"I agree," said Dru.

The three of us sat down how we had been, only now Spike and I sat straight up and down, unable to relax.

When Angel came back he was alone.

"Where is she?" I asked before he even took more than two steps in from the door.

"She got away fine, but she did seem really shaken," he answered sounding exhausted.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically before I thought through what I was saying, "She was just attacked by a werewolf! What do you think that anyone would be like 'oh well that was fun, same time next week'?"

"No I just," he tried.

"No, you listen, you think that since your so used to being part of this little game, part of this chase, that it's the same for everyone else. Guess what? It isn't!" I yelled in his face out of frustration and furry. "I have to take a walk."

I simply turned and left Angel standing there, stunned. A few minutes into my walk I heard someone behind me. I froze and turned around on the spot. It was Angel.

"Look I'm sorry about that outburst, I shouldn't have done that," I apologized.

"No, I should be sorry. You were right about it all, I should have thought over what I said before I said anything," he admitted.

"Same here."

We stood while an awkward silence lingered between us.

"I guess we better get back," I pointed out.

"Yeah."

The rest of the night was a routine full moon night, and since it was the last, we would move on to our next stop tomorrow.

We started the next day packing up at about three in the afternoon. We were ready and packed by dusk. Once the sun went down too low for it to be a threat to us we went in search of the next rest spot which I was told we would stay at for at least two days, unless there was a reason that we could not. This was a relief, since this was only my second real big move I was not used to the ways we had to move, so staying at one place for more than a day was easier on me than it was to be constantly on the move.

"Where are we going to stay for our next stop?" I asked, too anxious to have to wait long for the answer.

"At a friends place," Dru simply put, too simple for the boys.

"Yeah, you haven't met him, but he is a great guy once you reason with him once or twice," started Angel.

"Or three times if he's having a bad day," Spike added simply.

"He doesn't sound like the greatest host to ever live," I pointed out.

"Oh, once you meat him and show him your strength, he sees he's not the boss and he'll go away," explained Angel.

"Or at least get off your case, either way your safer with the strength of William the Bloody with you," Spike said, puffing out his chest and raising his chin. I hate to admit it but he really looked like a dork when he did that.

I elbowed him in the side, playfully, but used a little too much strength and I caused him to double over. "That's enough strength too I guess," he stated as he got to his feet.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to put that much force behind it," I said helping him readjust the bags he had so he could get back on his feet easier.

The rest of the walk didn't last very long before we got to where we wanted to be.

When we got to the place a sign I saw a sign with the letters CLOSED on it that sat on the door.

"We have to go around back I guess," Angel said.

"Yeah, don't want to have to pay to put the door on again now do we?" Spike remarked in a smart tone.

"Don't get started with me tonight Spike, I am in no mode to be messed with," Angel responded.

"Oh yeah, tell that to Willy," Spike said pointing to the figure now standing in the door frame. This man called Willy was small and scrawny but it was apparent that he had some brains.

"Hi there," started Angel.

"Get out of here Angel. I am in no condition allowing you to stay here," Willy said firmly into the face of what he knew could be certain death.

"What? You wouldn't deny a young lady and some friends of hers a place to stay in a desperate time now would you?" Angel inquired pointing out that I was there. I did not take kindly to the point that Angel was using me for his bidding.

I punched him square across the face, "I don't really think that I'm that desperate, but if you really want to deny us a place I could always take out my anger at Angel out on your face instead," I directed the last part at Willy.

"Of, no that won't be necessary to do, please come in and stay as long as you like," he said, stuttering on his own words.

"Nice fake anger strike," Angel commented.

"That wasn't fake," I answered, which caused Spike to snigger. That then caused Angel to give him an evil glare.

We went inside and I had a look around. The place looked like a modern day bar and it looked like a modern day place. There were stairs that led up to where the bedrooms were too. It was nothing special, but I could get used to it.

There was a roomy bedroom upstairs and then a smaller room where Willy slept and then the bathroom. There was a basement but no vampire could go into it to sleep because of the window that faced right into the morning sun. My question was would we all sleep in one bedroom or what? The answer was that we would all have to sleep in a room meant to only hold two to three people, but who ever said that vampires listened to silly little rules like that?

We all got into there and when I saw where the boys had to sleep I felt terrible that they had given Dru and me the bed. The only place where the boys could fit was two separate corners of the room that were small and cramped. I refused to sleep on the bed if that's where they had to sleep so the others and I agreed that Angel and Dru got the bed while Spike and I slept on the floor.

I still don't understand why I didn't talk Dru into getting on the floor too. The blankets were better than the ones on the bed and the floor felt like the crypt that would normally serve as home to a vampire, so the floor was like home sweet home.

I slept like a baby and would have slept past night fall if it hadn't been for the noise that came from down the stairs.

I awoke when I heard what sounded like a bulldozer going through the wall and when that happened I threw on the clothes for the night and ran down the stairs.

When I got down there I saw that the source of the noise had been Spike hitting a wall while Angel and him fought it out in the middle of the bar. They were at each others necks pounding on one another until what seemed like hours had passed.

I didn't know what time it was but when they stopped fighting they were both a wreck and they were both unable to move. Who really won that fight still is a mystery today, but it was apparent that both vampires thought that it was the one that they were fighting, not themselves (a rare case).

That was a fight that was hard to forget but not one that I would ever bring up to their faces, for, still today, they fight over who the true winner of that fight was, only now they don't vote for each other, they vote for themselves.

The after math of that fight took a while to recuperate from and they did need help. Angel ended up being bed bound for a couple of nights while Spike was bed bound for the same amount of time, but for different reasons.

Angel had injuries up and down his legs and arms, while Spike had injuries over his body, and while Spike had fewer injuries, he still was in just as bad condition.

Dru and I split the work of helping them to the point that since she still slept in the bed and I still slept on the ground I took care of Spike and Dru took care of Angel.

Something told me that that was going to be some long days, and that something was right.

The first thing that Dru and I automatically did was make sure we got them comfortable as we could get the two of them. They were both in a whole lot of pain and we couldn't risk them getting any worse, for our sake and theirs. If we had let them get worse then, it could have been both our necks, if we didn't help the boys then, we would have no defense for at least a month, including the full moon.

The first thing we did was get the two of them comfortable. Angel was not a challenge for Dru she just got him up to the bed. For Spike I had to spread out one of the four layers of blankets we had and I experimented to see how long it would take to get him comfortable.

When one layer was too thin I put on a second and saw if he would be alright then. For my sake I was glad he was. There was a little bit of readjusting to get him off his wounds but I found a way to get him in a good and safe position and kept him there.

With faze one complete Dru and I next had to help with the blood loss. It was a good thing that vampires were regular's at the bar and that blood was available to the customers and the guests. We got that and tried to make Angel and Spike drink. It turned out that Angel had a rib injury that had to heal before he could take in the blood but Spike was ok and I could get him to drink a glass full at least.

The rest of our mission was to keep the two of them comfortable and to make sure that they knew we were here for them. That was not a hard task and we even took turns (Dru and I), we could alternate this job with ease. This was not a hard thing to do at all and we got a chance to help both of the boys.

I was first to be with Spike. The whole time he was conscious but did not have the ability to talk apparently, which later we found out that a rib had punctured his lung. The whole time Spike wanted to talk he would just cough, sometimes dry and sometimes he would cough up blood. He was in a terrible state so I tried to just calm him down and keep Angel out of his line of sight.

Angel was easier, when I went to him he would just lay there and look like he was fine, but he always was in pain. He could talk though, so I at least could have a short conversation with him or get what he needed. He was nothing like usual; whether that was a good or bad thing I don't know. That is still a mystery, and I have been pretty glad that he was like that, or he could have taken the time to tease Spike or to attack him.

That day went slow, both with time and progression on healing, though by the end of the day Spike could talk and the cuts on both of them were shrinking if not gone already. That was the only good sign.

The two boys slept well for the night and they both looked better in the morning, though Dru and I refused to let them get up for more than a few minutes, they made progression and it was noticeable. This was a good reason that the fight didn't last as long as it could have, a very good reason. The only reason that they stopped fighting was that they had drawn a crowd and didn't want people to start to fear them all over again. They did both walk away from the room fine as well, but once they were out of the room they both had collapsed and Dru and I had to step in.

They both had these looks in their eyes when they saw each other that day that told the other one that the fight was not over and that the one to oppose the challenger would lose. That fight was not going to happen soon though, or at least not if Dru and I had a say in it. We both, the whole day, were constantly breaking those glares and trying to keep the fighting, even if it was verbal, to a minimum. The only problem was that the two of us against two older and potentially stronger guys was not a fair fight and eventually we threw in the towel and let the two of them fight about who had won all they liked. It was a very interesting day to say the least.

By that day, the two of them were back to normal, except for a few cuts here and there. That night Dru fell asleep, safely in Angel's right arm and I fell asleep, tucked towards Spike's body, held up by his left arm. That was a night that was the most peaceful ever since we had arrived at Dru's old house; it was one great night and one great day of sleep.

The next day I awoke well rested and happy that I didn't wake up to Angel and Spike fighting.

We all went down stairs when we were all awake and we went and had a descent (well, for us) dinner. We feasted on the plentiful blood and the many snacks that the bar had to offer. The rest of the gang seemed a little into discussion about something that I had no clue about so I just sat back for a while and rested. With the knowledge that we were the rulers of this territory and that very few creatures would dare to stand in our way I felt secure, even if my fighting skills were not very good.

The next few days I anticipated for there would, hopefully, be the luxury of no one or nothing getting in our way of leisure time. I had hoped.

There was a long wait but yes; there would be trouble, for it was in the signs, as Dru kept saying. There was a whole day where she kept having these visions and she would collapse and yell and scream and she would ramble about how the slayer was in her face, but no one was there, except Angel, Spike, and I. We didn't know what was up with her but she was in a strange mood the whole day. She was a good person and we trusted her, but she was out of her mind that day (or night if you think about it).

She was right about one thing though, the slayer was coming and there was nothing we could do to avoid it. We didn't know it then, but that night would change our lives after life.

That night was a good night for a hunt, but a good night to be alert. We had heard the demons in the bar the night before that swore that the slayer was chasing them and that her next stop was the town we were in. That was the worst news we had gotten in a long, long time, but we had to GET OUT of Willy's place.

Willy's bar was getting cramped and we just had to get a good stretch that didn't involve beating each other to a bloody pulp. That was a relief as well.

We were no more than a mile a way when I stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Aubrea?" asked Angel.

"I smell a female human, strong, never sensed anything like this before," I answered. "Dru, when you had those visions, what was the scenery like?" I asked turning toward her and that's when I saw she was on the ground with a girl with a stake in her face.

Dru was yelling and I could see Angel advancing from the corner of my eye. Angel was mad and he meant business. Spike and I hung back to see what was happening and what would happen. This was a huge deal and we didn't want to get into the middle of it.

Angel went up to this girl and he advanced on her fast. He never looked back when he went to attack and so he didn't notice the small crowd that had formed around us, both demon and human… the worst mistake for the humans, and the only choice for the demons. This brawl would end ugly for someone and we didn't know whom…

The girl was laughing as if she was so confident that she knew she wouldn't lose. Unfortunately she was right in her thinking.

She saw Angel coming from a mile away and she lunged off of Dru, who was now un-conscience, and she was at her ready with her stake. She knew that Angel would be a hard fight, Angel was infamous for his counter part Angelus, and she knew she was risking lots of people's lives by fighting with the crowd that had gathered around.

When she could finally tell that Angel didn't want to fight and instead defend his friends and the lives of the humans around them she yelled, "What's wrong Angelus… afraid of a little slayer girl over here or are you too worried that I'll hurt your precious Drusilla?"

"You know the answer to that, but not only am I protecting Dru, but Aubrea and, believe it or not, William back there as well," Angel responded, pointing to Spike at the end.

"It's Spike," mumbled Spike, too low for Angel to hear.

"Poor or Angelus, you still have that flame to defend your pack and your ladies."

"What, you think that I haven't changed, can't you feel it, I have a soul now, and if you hurt me you will no longer just be hurting demons, you'd be killing innocents."

"Y… you ha… have a… soul?" the slayer stammered.

"Yeah, so unless you want this slaughter to continue, I advise you to leave," answered Angel.

Angel went, and he watched her turn and start to run the other way, then he turned and ran to where Dru was, a mistake he would regret. First thing he turned the slayer pulled out a dagger and threw it with all of her might; it hit me right down the middle of my chest.

I don't remember what happened the rest of the night, but I still remember that night and I still where the scar in the middle of my chest, where it will remain to my dusting day.

… well what did ya think? I don't really know about this one so I hope that you enjoyed it!


	5. A New Ally and an Old Buddy

This chapter I really liked to write, it's called A New Ally and an Old Buddy. I love this chapter cause I really can express, in a very odd way, everyone's feelings, especially Aubrea's!

When I awoke the next night I was somewhere that I hadn't been before, but for some reason I could vaguely remember it. I stood up and walked in pitch black, as if I knew where I was going and what to avoid on the ground and where that stuff was as well. My mind was racing and I still was having trouble remembering what had happened that could have gotten me to this strange place.

I was feeling around a wall that I had finally found and was about to switch on the lamp that I had found when the door opened at the other end of what I could now tell was a walk in closet.

In the door way there was a strange figure standing and blocking my view of what was on the other side of the door.

To my relief it was Angel.

He was looking in for me and I could tell he couldn't see me in the way corner in a shadow… but he did know I was there.

When I was certain that it was Angel I stepped into the light to find that I had on now a white top with a small blood stain, and since the top was see through I could also see bandages around me near my chest. I was also wearing a long skirt as well and it too was white. I was still trying to remember what had happened when I saw that on Angel's side stood Dru and Spike. They were just standing there and staring at me. Before they could speak I just had to yell it… "What the hell happened last night!?!?!?!"

"Well about all we got was that the slayer was after us, Angelus over there got off the hook because of his soul, and the slayer was back stabbing, or, in your case, chest stabbing," answered Spike, with a quick glower from Angel.

That was when I first _really_ noticed that I had this scar about an inch long running vertically up that was the blood but I had never really been able to solidly place what it was. I was so frustrated I even caught myself off guard when I started yelling, "That still doesn't explain why I wake up to find myself in a dark closet, in the middle of the floor, all alone!"

"That would be because you apparently are somewhat like _William_ over there and you started attacking, unaware of your actions, everyone and everything that we couldn't stop you from getting to," answered Angel, this time it was Spike's turn to glower.

"Look, dears, poor Aubrea is confused and very disoriented and you two fighting is only hurting this already bad situation. Now if you want to keep up this fighting you can go up to the room or you can go outside where you will find your problems will end and ours will begin again. If you two hadn't been fighting you would have noticed that the demons that are weaker and more discrete have all left in a rush and I fear the worse is to come through the door of this bar. So if you don't mind I would be very pleased if you would stop fighting and start getting ready for what could be the worst like in my visions," said Dru, now quite relieved she had gotten that all out.

"Thank you Dru," and I added, "Now if you don't mind I think I need some blood and a drink."

They all moved from my path right away and when I went to the back of the bar to get the drinks, even Willy moved out of my way before I had to say or do anything. From what I could tell I had a blood lust look on my face and if I did I wasn't surprised, I felt like I hadn't drank in days, and when a vampire as strong as I was is denied blood for some time we can become very dangerous.

When I got my drinks I came around to the other side of the bar and we all sat down at one of the tables.

Angel got up and he moved to the bar where he got the others drinks as I downed the full bottle of blood that I had taken.

"You know looking at what that really looks like… that is sort of nasty," commented Spike. He looked almost sick.

"You know I hate to agree with you… but you're right for once," added Angel. He did look sick.

"No comment," said Dru, and with that the discussion ended.

"Where do you think the slayer is right now?" I asked before any other topic could be brought up.

"Probably…" started Spike but before he could finish he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and he just stared right past me and dropped his glass.

"What is it… well that answers my question…" I said now in shock as I turned to face the slayer who was right up in my face and was standing as tall as she could make herself… which wasn't that tall considering she looked to be only about 5'3". She was just standing behind me and not moving a muscle. "What are you staring at Miss All High and Mighty?"

"Look I know what you are and I know what you can do and probably have done, but I have observed you for some time now and you only attack when threatened and you only try to help each other while leaving others alone as far as I can tell. Look, I have a deal to make, you help me and I stop trying to hunt you," she answered in a rush and trying to make herself not overheard… not that my yelling that turned attention and the sudden silence that had followed helped her any but… it's not my fault right?

She went on to explain herself and she would only stop talking if someone was trying to over hear…in which case she would stop them (I think you can figure how) and then she would go on.

Three drinks and five eavesdroppers later she was done. When she was done I felt my mouth agape, and I didn't care. In short her proposition said that if we helped capture and kill a demon, that was apparently very strong or fast or both, than she would stop hunting us and give us a sort of "clean slate" to start with, as if all of our slaughter had never happened. Of course that meant that afterwards we could only kill for the good side but hey! killing is killing!

We had no idea what sins to the demon world this would be, and since the only one with a soul was Angel, we didn't know what would happen to the rest of us.

"Naturally, I have to say, why not?" stated Angel.

"Well, even though I despise any idea of working with this wanker, I will have to say yes," answered Spike, giving a loathing look at Angel to see his reaction.

"Please tell me your not doing this," Dru whispered to me.

"Of course I am," I replied.

"Well, I'm not going, you all can have a jolly good time, but count me out!" yelled Dru, who then stormed out of the bar.

'I have got to go get her under control' thought Spike who left quickly on her trail.

"Well, I say yes, and I guess that our quad just became a trio for now," I answered, very disrespectfully. Hey, I'm a vampire!

Two minutes later Spike walked back into the bar solo, and that was the last I remember ever seeing Dru, though Angel eventually ran into her with Spike a few years later.

We went up to our rooms as I motioned for her to follow us. She did and we got settled in. I still was skeptical but I let that go and relaxed. Next thing I knew it was 7:00 in the morning the next day and the room was empty, except for the slayer.

"Angel told me to stay here and keep an eye on you while they went to see what we could do about a second room, that way I would be out of your way," she simply stated.

"I don't mind, just not used to this is all."

"I understand."

"No, I don't think you do," I started getting defensive, "You act like I'm going to kill you out of spite when ever I say a word! You get very easily jumpy around me and I can't stand that coming from a slayer! Are we working together or not?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," she stammered.

"Well then act like it," I spat. Just then Spike walked in with a frustrated Angel tagging along.

"We did it," Spike yelled, "We got the slayer a room!"

"Yeah, after you nearly cleared out the whole room out," answered Angel.

"Oh, just cause your pansy ways didn't get her a room and my empty threats, though Willy didn't know they were, did your all pissy now, would you quit that?!?!?" spat back Spike.

"Why should I William?" back-sassed Angel.

"Why you little…" started Spike, and they were off, fighting again. First Spike pinned Angel to the ground, then they rolled over and Angel had the advantage. Spike threw Angel across the room and into the wall. There was a sickening crack of bone breaking, but he healed quick, just not quick enough for Spike pinned Angel to the wall, choking him.

"Should we stop them?" the slayer, who's name was Steph, as she said 'Not Stephanie, just Steph' though I never got that.

"No, they'll stop on their own," I simply stated.

"Well I can't let them hurt each other if they're to help me with this," she sighed, and with that she ran forward, pulled back Spike, and threw him into the bed.

Angel gasped for air, not that he had to, but his soul made him more human than Spike or I, maybe a bit too human…

Spike stood by the bed dumbstruck at first to what had just happened. He looked first to me, then to Angel, then to Steph, again and again in a cycle. Finally he figured it out and glared a glare of death towards the now allied slayer.

Steph, realizing the tension she had just caused turned to leave.

"That's it, wander off like not a thing happened. Just go on and protect your own hide…"

"Is that what I'm doing?" she asked turning to the voice.

"That's right… and you're just too afraid to admit a damn thing," Spike taunted.

"I'd like to see you beet me," Steph hissed.

"I'd like to see you try," Spike pushed.

With that the two were at each others necks. Spike tore after her while going into his vampire form… in return Steph countered by dodging slightly to her left and elbowing him in the back of the head. Seemingly un-fazed by the act, Spike rammed HER into the wall choking her. This time I just left the room, Angel followed.

Later on, I really didn't notice when, Steph (badly bruised) and Spike (just as bad but healing quickly) came stumbling down the steps. I didn't even want to know.

That day I got the bed all to myself and Angel and Spike slept on the floor, while I slightly pitied them I knew not showing my emotion was a good thing to do, who knew what we were in for when the slayer put us to work, besides, emotions meant weakness and showing them was like showing a blind spot and giving the enemy a free shot.

The next few days were mostly training. Training on our own by practicing our moves, training as the trio of vamps, or training us against the slayer. The slayer, by far, was the toughest. She would be relentless, not to the point of death, if that's what you would call it, but she really pushed limits! And she was very good.

She was a new slayer, as she explained. Apparently, the previous slayer was at an attack at the hell mouth and died when she became out numbered a hundred to one. Steph was next.

After her little speech about the previous slayer, Steph got very into training and was going almost 24/7. I didn't understand what her problem was. By now, death was a topic I could always talk about. In the human world, people would have declared me a witch. How STUPID! A vampire comes by and the vamp is called a witch, a witch walks by and no one notices. How simple minded.

It was a couple of weeks since Dru left, tensions were getting high over it too! Spike and Angel were blaming each other. Every time they would start to argue, I would have to leave and Steph would feel guilty. I would leave in a lust, a sudden lust, a craving, for something, for blood. Blood… red, luscious, thick, moist, blood! It was a release, human blood or not, it was a rush to the head. Blood to a vampire is like beer to a human, take in enough and you get drunk. The loss was causing fights, and mis-conceptions and it had to stop.

One time Spike and Angel were just sitting in the room staring. I was reading a book I had borrowed from Willy. Not a very good selection, but good enough. Out of no where, Angel jumps up and yells, "I can't stand it! You don't even care do you?!?! Dru is out there and could be dust now and what are we doing? Sitting. Staring. READING!"

"Hey," I intervened.

"Do you even care," he kept going, starting to tear up. "_Should_ you care? Should _I_ care?"

"I know how you feel Angel, but yelling won't help. I heard just last night that she was far away and safe. If that doesn't reassure you I don't know what will!" I screamed. Steph walked in.

"Time for training," she said simply, realizing it was a good time to stop the fight before it started.

"Good," I simply stated back.

"Something Angel can do. It's called displaced agression, mate," answered Spike.

"Hey, as long as it's not my head that the anger is getting displaced on, punch on, please," Steph backed off.

"Hn," Angel scuffed.

We walked off down to the basement where there were a few punching bags and some weapons to train with. "So, when are we going to actually fight?" I anticipated.

"Soon, soon," Steph sighed.

Punch, kick, duck, punch, duck, kick, dodge… I was practicing against the air again. I got thirsty and went down for a drink. _Fun!_ I thought _The rejects think they can get Angel out of the back of the bar again. _The rejects, as I called them, were a group of vamps that thought that they were tough and constantly were challenging Angel, they must have known about his soul. They mostly used Dru as an attack at him, lately Angel had been taking that into consideration though… he was now over Dru.

"Where's your big bad psychic bitch Angelus?" one taunted. Big mistake… Angel just sat and stared.

"What? Too hard for you? Can't handle it?" the others in turn taunted. That was the last straw.

"Holy Shit!" the first one yelled when Angel punched him out through into another room.

"I've changed Drirletlan," Angel stated, "I've changed.

"Apparently," Drirletlan remarked, "but how?"

"My soul means nothing to me now, I now am back to the old days, yet not so much. I kill, but I kill for food and sport, no connection this time."

"No connection, eh?" Drirletlan questioned.

"Not the way I remember you," another commented from in the dark.

"Not the way anyone has ever seen me, but too bad, I want to make a good impression on Aubrea here."

"Your not the only one here that cares about protecting the only one who cares anymore, _mate_!" Spike yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't steal her, just impress her," said Angel, sounding like Angelus.

_What the…Angel was…evil…I liked it._ This was the best change he had ever made, no more holding back, and no more…deathless nights. This was the true way I had seen vampires act, I wanted it too, I was about to get it as well.

The change was all that was needed. Willy became more respectful, the slayer actually kept guard toward us, and we had no rules except the daytime problem.

We were just sitting around one morning and then… Steph walked in.

"It's time… our training is about to pay off. We're ready to fight…and after this, if I don't die, I'm going to South America to stay," she gulped down.

"Fine."

"O.K."

"Whatever," I finished off.

Steph was truly shocked at our reaction. Spike, being the first and fastest to react, really could have really cared less. Angel, the second and most sure to react, was the fullest in his answer. I was the only one a little upset, but who cared?! I was going to be the only girl, and that was a very good in the demon world. This was a very good thing because the males might be stronger but the ladies always ruled the crib, or crypt in most cases!

We headed out at nightfall that night. We were all jumpy, Steph was nervous, Angel, Spike, and I were extremely happy and excited. We had been cooped up for so long and getting out was the greatest thing to happen yet! I was also looking forward to the fight… a fight on the hell mouth. We were moving only a couple of miles, then camping out in a boarding house for a day, then, the next night, we would make the move before the Uber-vamp that was coming out could. This would be fun, loads of fun, so who knew that we would feel so sad when we watched Steph leave during the fight.

We were almost there when I really felt the anxiety hitting me! My mind was racing and it went back to the day that Spike sired me, my birthday! I remembered it as if it were right then, right there.

_First you feel this terrible searing pain in your neck, like someone hammering two nails right into there. Next, you get a sensation running through you, a terrible, TERRIBLE, feeling. You feel the life draining from you, the warmth leaving you, inch by inch. You can't feel your head and your head seems to be light as a balloon, floating in the air. The only part of your body that you still feel is the place right where they bit you, because you feel their suductive saliva running in and out of you. Then, silence, nothingness, death. All you can do is gasp for breaths not coming and call with no voice. All of a sudden you feel a hot drink slipping down the back of your throat. That's the last thing you feel and do when you're alive, now you're dead, and you can't stop the pain, it stops on its own. _

_Your next feeling is nothingness, you're in a pool of darkness and no one is there to help. You try to call out but your voice dies in your throat. Why? Breath, you need to take a breath next. It burns when you feel it go down your throat. The next thing is the release, you must think to breathe. But why? Never before have you ever had to think to do a common human task… but you're not human now. You still are confused but you manage to get a few more breaths in before, "Help," is choked out of your throat. Then the light starts to return and you wake up to a world, reborn._

_I remember waking up and feeling the enerrgy flowing through me, a new sensation, a beautiful sensation. It was no problem getting to the point of waking up, but the smell is so strong, the sound is so loud, and the light so bright, too bright… wait… there was no change in the light._

I snapped back to reality as we came upon the boarding house with a bright flame burning outside. I was blinded, the change in the lighting, I hated it. Fire, bright, red, yellow, orange, blue, white, flickering, burning, searing hot and so easily is a vampire burned that getting close to the towering flame, could prove deadly.

"Beautiful change in scenery," Steph awed.

Angel huffed, Spike spat. I simply responded, "Death is a change in scenery, fire is the cause of death. Without one you wouldn't have the other. People wouldn't even be here if it weren't for fire and sun, us vampires would rule the world and find a way to make children, offspring, more of us…" my voice, cold and hard, trailed off into the distance. I had made an audience with my speech and the people ran, realizing what I really was. It was one of the up sides to being a vampire. I loved being alone, either that or in a place where I could relax with the guys. It wasn't much, but it was really nice.

We went inside and the people just stared. I was clad in a shirt like a guy would wear, it was black and had a blood red dragon across the front, the dragon of death. On the back there was the symbol for eternal life. I was also wearing guy's pants. Spike was wearing all black and Angel was wearing black pants and a white top that I had dyed in a blood red color, like an explosion. Steph, on the other hand, had dressed like a normal lady, complete in dress and beautifully done hair. She was such a perfectionist that it sickened me.

People looked at each other as they passed by. One person stood up, I could feel his aura, I really liked him, and it seemed to me like I already knew him.

"Halt," he yelled, "what do three vampires and a slayer get by doing business in a place like this?"

"Only a good days sleep, hopefully, and a paying for the hospitality the next night if all goes well, werewolf," I snidely answered.

"What be your names, do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"We're staying here under the names Angel and Steph, if you must know, and you should have two rooms, one under each of those names," I snarled.

He checked his book and then sniffed at each of us. "If you must stay then you must, but I warn you that I will be on my guard," he told us.

"What's your name?" I asked, he seemed all too familiar.

"Many know me as Moonbay, but I call myself in human form Timothy Jaygon," he answered, "why?"

"Timothy, don't tell me you have forgotten already!!" I yelled, I knew I had recognized him! "Timothy, it's me, Aubrea! From that small town! It's me!"

"I'm sorry," he commented.

"What?"

"I was the werewolf in the brush, I found myself the next morning on the ground, bruised. I realized what I must have done and when I heard that you were helping Angel pack, well, I only could assume that you got away, but you had to be sired."

"Don't worry!" I yelled, relieved and somehow relaxed by hearing that, "I wasn't hurt by you, Angel saved me, and that's when I went to his house. When I did get to his house Spike seduced me into being sired, he sired me in spite, not because of any injury!"

"Really?" he exclaimed, "You're not just trying to help me feel less guilty…"

"Why would I?" I asked, shocked, "Getting sired was the best thing ever, I could never be mad!"

"Oh, thank the death lord of hell!" Moonbay, as I called him from that day on, yelled in thankfulness.

We went up to our rooms, led by Moonbay. He was very nice and though I disliked that as a vampire, he was a true werewolf and for that I think I really got to know him that day. I had never known he was a werewolf, but it made sense. I remember the day after the attack.

_"Where were you Aubrea?" my mother asked._

_"At Angel's house mother, he was in need of help, and I'm going back tonight," I answered._

_"As long as you weren't out with that cheating boyfriend of yours," she said relieved._

_"No mother, I was out at Angel's," I swore._

_"Alright, alright. Are you sure your ok? Oh, Aubrea there were wolf howls and then I heard that Cynthis found that Timothy Jaygon bruised, beaten, naked, and with a case of amnesia from a terrible slash on the back of his head that must have knocked him out," she sighed out._

_"Hmm, nah," could he have been the one who attacked me?_

_"What was that?" she asked me._

_"Nothing, nothing…"_

I was right, all of these years! I was, once again, brought out of my thoughts, this time Moonbay's voice.

"And here, are your rooms," he said.

"Cool," I said, "This is just so much fun, I can't believe we actually ran into each other Moonbay! My mom thought you were a bastard as a guy but I always thought you were awesome. You read all of those vampire and werewolf books and, well, who knew you read them as research and not just to, well, read!"

"Well, that's what you get for not doing your own research, my dear," he coolly answered.

I was ashamed and so I went into the room that I was to share with Steph. I took the bed away from the window, like in a modern day hotel. Steph took the bed next to the window with no complaint, she would sleep anywhere and understood. Then it hit me, the next night was the full moon, and there was a werewolf, who just happened to be a friend of mine, just down the stair well.

Hope you enjoyed!!!!!


	6. Losses and Gains

Well, I don't know when I'll update next but just to let you know this is where I had written up to. If you have any suggestions as to what should happen next please tell me. If you didn't know already my email is zeta1317aol.com but please tell me that you are a fan of my work or I will delete your emails, put the name Aubrea somewhere in your title and I'll know. Thanks again!

The morning went fine and I asked Steph if she would wake me up an hour before sunset, this I had to be up for.

I was woken up at 6:00, with a good fight might I add, until of course she brought up this one word, 'Timothy'. I hadn't seen him since that night and now I was strong enough to fend for myself, no help from Angel. This was going to be a night to remember.

My palms should have been sweaty, but being a vampire stopped that from ever being possible. My hands were shaking though. I still remember walking down every step, taking unecessary breaths the whole way. I remember reaching the bottom and seeing a normal Timothy in chains and heaving his breaths, snarling as the breaths were released through his nostrils. Then the sun went down and Steph, Angel, Spike and I got our weaponry while waiting for the full moon to rise. At 7:20 exactly, the full moon peaked out of the clouds and, as it brightly shone through the window, Moonbay transformed.

First his heart rate increased drastically. Then his mind started to race (reading minds was something I had perfected by now on simple-minded fools or weak minds compliments of Dru). His thoughts were confused and mixed.

_Blood…freedom…moonlight…sun…night, blood, meat…solitude, silence, simplisity…death, destruction, demise…good, peace, friendship…_

That's all I picked up before it really took effect. Bulges showed all over his body as the wolf within fought to be released. He convulsed in pain and suffering and at the same time, smiled in delight. His hands started to tear away at his skin, revealing a fur coat beneath. He was the most beautiful creature, a creature of the night, as was I. He sat there at first, so patient, so human that it made some sick to stare at him, but not me. For me this was the creature that I could turn to, a wolf, a creature so terrifying, yet so easy to befriend, if you could understand them. The problem wasn't that werewolves or wolves for that matter don't understand human languages, it's that we humans don't understand wolf languages.

It was madness ensuing, people running for cover, others coming to see what was happening. I was walking up to Moonbay, he was surprisingly calm too. Most werewolves had no control and became cold blooded killers when they transformed, nothing holding them to humanity. Moonbay must have been that rare case where he had learned to control his wolf form to the point where he, if he chose to be, could be harmless.

"Moonbay," I cooed as I put my hand on the side of his face. He leaned into my hand and stared longingly into my eyes, the eyes of a night killer, like him.

He started to speak wolf, _"Aubrea, why don't you run when they do? Why do you care when they don't?"_

"Because I know what you really are, and they don't. I know that you are not a true killer like me, but a good person underneath, something I will never be again," I answered, annoyance in my voice, but sincerity in my eyes.

_"I think I understand…it's just too hard to go out like this, to kill anything and know what I am doing with no way of stopping myself. I hate myself for it."_

"Don't say that…" my voice trailed off.

_"Why not?"_ he growled.I backed away._ "See what I mean…I'm sorry."_

"Don't be, and don't worry. You stay with me and I swear I will not let people harm you for crimes commited in a life that you do not understand or have a say in," I said, offering my protection.

_"Do not pity me! But, yes, I will come," _he said, and then he turned and jumped onto the wall and starting running along it and out the door towards the hell mouth.

"Let's move, he might beat us to the fun, but who said that he would start the party with out us?" I started to laugh.

"Yes, let us go," answered Steph. Angel and Spike just glared at each other and smirked. With that Steph ran out the door while Angel, Spike, and I jumped onto the wall like Moonbay and chased them to the hell mouth.

When we arrived, it was almost 9:00. The place was dark and dank with the portal in the middle. We were at a mansion, and what a mansion it was! It had three stories, the basement, which was where the portal was, the first floor that had ten rooms branching from the central corridor, and then the second floor with what seemed like thousands of bedrooms. The basement had chains along the walls with bones all over the ground. Spread out was also a blanket with the symbol of eternal life on it.

I was the second to arrive, next to Moonbay, who was first. While we were waiting for the others to arrive Moonbay and myself looked around the place.

Then, _"Thank you for at the hotel, I know it was rude of me to run out, but it really is hard to keep control these days…"_ his voice echoed in the empty basement.

"You're not slipping are you!?" I asked in concern.

_"No, but I am losing what control I have, soon I will be more of a killer than you,"_ he growled to himself, mad at himself.

"Don't be so ashamed, I remember when I first got transformed and look at the control I have now! No one can break me and no one will break you as long as you don't let them," I answered. That's when Angel and Spike walked in.

The order of arrival went Moonbay, myself, then Spike and Angel, who arrived together, and finally Steph, who had apparently fallen behind at some point.

We got ready outside the portal, then I saw Moonbay run out. I didn't know what was happening, but it wasn't good. I chased after him.

"Aubrea, stop. We can't lose to fighters," Angel yelled.

"I know, and I'm making sure that we don't lose one. Start on with out us, we'll catch up," I yelled over my shoulder, hot on Moonbay's trail.

The chase didn't last long, he had stopped outside the mansion. "What're you doing Moonbay?" I asked, "Come and help us, we need you!"

_"How helpful could I be? A stupid werewolf is all I really am! I could never be trusted by another, let alone fight along side with someone as a friend."_

"Moonbay, I trust you."

_"Hn, the only one too. The only reason I had the job at that stupid hotel was to keep the demons at bay, and I even failed at that sometimes. How could anyone care for such a creature? Answer me that Aubrea, how?"_

"Well," I started, "First off, in human form you are a good person. Second in werewolf form you are still good, just not a person. People are who they chose to be. I chose to look and act tough, but remain soft for that special someone, and until I find that special person I will remain this way."

_"Why care about me though? Why me?"_

"Because, to me you're closer than a friend. You were always only a year older than me, and I know in our village that that type of love is forbidden, but I loved you any ways, and now our connection and separation have drawn me in closer. I love you Moonbay Timothy Jaygon, I really do love you! It is forbidden for a vampire to love, but I do not care, I love you!"

_"Aubrea, you never meant anything to me before, but knowing this changes everything. How could you love me? I do not understand and I do not wish to. If you like me that way then so be it, but why wait to tell me now?"_

"Because I was scared, afraid of what you might think, if you might hate me," I couldn't help but ramble.

_"I would never have hated you, no matter what and I do not hate you now,"_ he stopped and sniffed the air,_ "Do you smell that?"_

"Blood… oh, no, the battle has begun, we must hurry!" And with that we rushed in to help.

We ran, ran and ran as fast as our legs would take us and then some. We finally reached the door, and what I saw stopped me, causing Moonbay to crash into my back. Spike was there, standing in the midst of it all. It was bloody wreckage. I walked through it, and every step I took landed me with a sickening squish in top of the body of my fellow kin. I walked over to where Spike was a stopped; I stopped out of shock. I remember looking over his shoulder to see Steph, lying on the ground, blood covered. At first I thought, 'Well she just killed a butt load of vamps, not her blood, she probably just is exhausted' and that's when I realized her breathing came in gasps. Steph was dying...  
Pain, terror, sadness, angst, all of these feelings ran through me, then she spotted me and smiled.  
"Thought I'd never see you again Aubrea," she gasped out.  
I spoke my thoughts, "This is all my fault, I could have stopped this, the only thing I wonder was where was, and is for that matter, Angel?"  
The look I then saw on her and Spike's face gave it away, he had died, or so I thought. Later I went on to find out that in the middle of things he split (the coward) and made his way off to start a life a new.  
My thoughts returned to Steph, "I see."  
"Don't be sad, especially on my account, I new this was to happen, it was destiny, and now you must accept what even I could not..." her voice, trailed and echoed in the dank basement. "My last wish is that you know... that you are... m-my...... f-f-friend..." and with those last words I lost my only true female friend, my buddy, Steph.  
  
If my life was a movie, then life would have moved in slow motion after that. Moonbay had hung back to give us some room with our dying friend. Once I saw my beloved befriended slayer die, I was born anew for a while, the same effect death would have on a human, temporary, but potent...  
My heart stung with human emotion, sadness, pain, and suffering were among the worst. I couldn't stand it, I felt sick, standing next to the body of a beloved one who had now died! It stung my heart and I felt like the room was spinning. I stumbled over to a remote corner of the room, where a fell to my knees and vomited what was in my stomach.  
When the tormenting heaving finally ended, I stood up, and without any objections, my remaining friends let me through to go outside. When I got out the full moon was bright on my ominous face, and I wished it behind clouds. I wished for the moon to go away and hide its face where it couldn't be seen, for I remembered that the night that Steph and I first had a conversation as true friends, it was under a full moon like that night's.  
I looked up and the moon was beating down on my face, and I loved it! Then I saw the slayer come up to me. How I loathed how she pretended like we were equals when I felt her vibes, we vampires were nothing to her.  
"What do you want?" I hissed at her.  
"Peace," she stated simply, and then something happened. I never have really understood what happened, but her vibe changed, we were equals...  
"Sorry," I whispered.  
"No prob!" she exclaimed, and she shined her teeth in a smile like the sun shines through clouds on a stormy day. We were equals...  
Returning from my thoughts all I could do was scream. My scream had no words to it, it had no meaning, it was just a release, a release for my sadness, my pain, my fear. I felt that the scream let out my emotions, took them and tore them out of me.  
As I listened to the echo of my scream I heard it. I heard the pain. I heard the suffering. I heard the emotions of my death, of my friends' disappearance, of my friends death. There was no joy in the air that night, only the highest sting of angst. The air was so thick with the pain, suffering, angst, and stench of death that it choked my senses, I couldn't even hear the heavy footfall of Moonbay coming up behind me. His huge paw landed on my shoulder gently, so swiftly though, that I jumped at his touch. When I turned to see him I reality hit me, I would never see Angel or Steph again! With that thought I embraced Moonbay and he embraced back. That night I cried for everything there, in my lovers' arms. I cried for my death, for the point that I would never see my friends again, and myself, but mainly for their deaths, the deaths of my beloved friends. I cried so hard that night, that I cried myself into an unconscious sleep in Moonbay's arms.  
  
The next night I awoke with strange feelings, I was mourning. This was something that my kind was never to do. Vampires, renowned killers, don't think twice before dealing death, and yet, I was mourning. It was something I had not felt since I was the human Aubrea, worthless to her family, a disgrace to her people around her, and those thoughts reminded me of why change was a welcome dealing.  
I searched my surroundings, but this night was different, I awoke alone. I went into the bathroom and saw that the signs that Steph had ever been there had been taken out. For the better. I went into the main part of the room and noticed something in the corner. I went to find a leather jacket, a trademark of the once well known slayer. It had been forgotten, but I still wear it today, not a trophy, but as a memorial.  
I went downstairs, very hungry, but when I got there I saw I would have to work for food, and break my promise I held so dear... Three drinks and five eavesdroppers later she was done. When she was done I felt my mouth agape, and I didn't care. In short her proposition said that if we helped capture and kill a demon, that was apparently very strong or fast or both, than she would stop hunting us and give us a sort of "clean slate" to start with, as if all of our slaughter had never happened. Of course that meant that afterwards we could only kill for the good side but hey! killing is killing!  
The room was empty, no one there, except I could hear the lonely howling of Moonbay. Poor guy locked himself up all alone! I went running down to the basement where the first thing I did was meet his glowing werewolf eyes, he was lonely.  
I walked over to where he was chained and started to unlock him. "Where's Spike?" I inquired.  
He left last night, it's just you and me now. I don't know why but his comment put a smile on my face. Knowing that I was finally alone with the love of my after life made me the happiest vampire ever!  
I looked into Moonbay's eyes, I didn't care that he was a werewolf, when I looked into his eyes I saw the person inside. A werewolf was the perfect match for a vampire and for more than one reason: 1) The two are creatures of the night 2) I could read his mind and he understood me so I was one of few who could communicate with him 3) I loved him and that was a very rare thing for a vampire to do since it was a human emotion 4) He loved me and it was rare for anyone/anything to love a cold blooded killer  
For all of these reasons and more I felt that Moonbay and I were meant for each other. As I snapped out of my thoughts he spoke through his thoughts to me.  
Aubrea, I am truly sorry, first Steph, then Angel, and now Spike... I don't know what to say.  
"Say that you will still be with me and that I will never be alone as long as you are here," I sighed.  
Always and forever, if only I were an immortal, I could keep this promise.  
Then I swear to you, when you are on your death bed, or on your command, I will make you like me, immortal and wise of many years, never to change nor age," I swore and I never broke my only promise.  
He took my hands and thought to me, Forever and for always my love, my Aubrea.  
"Then let us go, I am starving to life here," I snickered.  
With that we were off and I never looked back. I went into an alley way and by nature sat and waited as Moonbay took off in search of his own prey.  
Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, I lost count minutes, the time was passing too slow for me and I was about to relocate when I heard a faint sound.  
Sploosh gasp  
Someone had made a slight splash and apparently knew someone was here for they seemed worried about the sound. It was a boy about, let's say, approximatly 15. He was frail with blonde hair and bright green eyes and the palest skin I had ever seen. He was creeping forward and when he was within two feet he stopped.  
Damn it I thought.  
"Wh-who's th-th-there?" he stammered out.  
As I stepped out of the shadows I smoothly answered, "ME!" and with that said I swwiftly and almost unnoticeably moved to his side and grabbed his neck.  
Sorry Steph I thought and then my face changed. I got these bumps on my face and my fangs enlarged to twice the normal human's size. Then I leaned forward and peirced the thin line of skin that laid over his jugular vain. I sank my fangs into this vein and then I drank, at first with my hand over his mouth for I could feel his puny body squirm and try to cry out as I sank my fangs even deeper into the vein and drank my fill. Eventually, though, like every human, his body fell limp in my hands and I knew he could do me no harm and I moved my hand from over his mouth.  
A few minutes later the body was dry as a desert and I automatically let his body fall to the ground. As his body hit with a sort of thunk sound Moonbay showed up.  
Had your fill?  
"More than enough," I answered his snide remark while I wiped the blood from my face and licked the finger I had used. "And you?"  
Plenty, though I just know I'll regret it in the morning, people never agree with me. And he was right.  
  
The next morning I collapsed on the bed and woke up about ten minutes later to the slamming of the bathroom door from inside the room Moonbay stayed in.  
I went into his room and into the bathroom to see him vomiting into the toilet. His stomach was heaving uncontrollably. So this is what he meant by people don't agree with him I thought as I moved to his side. I rubbed his back and waited until it was over. It wasn;t that much longer and then he could talk too. He didn't bother to though. He sat there while cleaning up, leaving the room in an awkward silence.  
Finally he finished and spoke, "Please forget what you saw here, forget it all and get some sleep, I still have tomorrow night too you know."  
"As you wish," I commented as I stood up and left. That day, I got NO sleep.  
  
The next night I walked out of my room a half hour early to wake up Moonbay and prepare him for the night ahead. When I walked out of my room I saw the last person I ever expected to see in my entire exisistence getting ready to knock on my door and nearly (out of nervous response) knocking on my head instead. It was Drirletlan back from the... well... bar!  
"What the hell... Drirletlan go away," I commanded pointing toward the exit.  
"Look, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a good reason," he begged.  
"For your sake it better be good," I growled.  
"Look, after Angel defeated me in the bar and the gang and I went back to the hide out there was a fight for dominance. Since, I'm sure your gang never needed one," I gave him a terrible glare and he swallowed, "there is a huge fight between the highest ranked vampire and the next highest and who ever wins rules the clan. Well, as you can tell, I lost and the first order of business taken care of was to banish me, leaving me only one place to go, to the only other people who know me, your gang."  
"Well as you can tell there is no gang left, so good bye," I stated quiet huffily and tried to close the door but he put his foot in the way.  
I looked up about to tell him off and I couldn't. I saw him there, bruises and gashes still very apparent and not too fresh, but fresh enough and I felt sorry for him. I had an inner battle, to let the one who always tried to out do Angel in and keep him safe and sheltered, or to kick him around and not let him stay, knowing the true coward within. I took pity on him in the end, "One day, tomorrow, and if I so much as get trouble out of you or simply change my mind, I will kick you out again."  
"Thank you, oh, thank you Aubrea," he bowed his head to me and I hated it.  
"Straighten up, I'm not doing this out of kindness, I have no heart left for that, I simply feel that even scum like you doesn't deserve to be out there with a new slayer running around and no one knowing who she is," I stated, harsh and darkly.  
"Yes, of course you are, my mistake," Drirletlan hissed, finally back to normal. He acted as if he was joking with me, maybe he had been.  
I left him one key to the room, and I naturally possessed the other. I went on to Moonbay's room just in time to catch him mid transformation. There he was, writhing in pain, the transformation almost killing him as the wolf within tore the skin from the surface and showed its true face. Then, still gasping, he turned to me. I looked him in the eye and saw the pain that lied within, but that soon died away to show only the true killer that he was.  
G' day, I mean, G' night Aubrea. He thought, projecting it to me.  
"Hello Moonbay, How are you tonight?"  
Aw, the same, hungry, very hungry indeed!  
"Hmmm, I wonder why, maybe tonight you want to stick to human food, the bar perhaps? Drirletlan's here, maybe he could tag along, you know, catch up with his old friend and a new one."  
Sure, why not? Sounds like, fun. He literally growled the last word, making him sound menacing, just the way he meant to sound.  
We head back towards the room which currently conceals Drirletlan. When I reached the door I waltzed right in, not thinking to knock (it being my room and all) and have still regretted that mistake today. When I walked in I saw Drirletlan's clothes on the bed next to the window (he could tell that I took the other one), some of my clothes I had thrown out earlier because I had outgrown them sitting on my bed, and there was Drirletlan, in between the beds, turning on the TV, completely naked.  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, turning away and starting to walk away.  
"WHOLLY CRAP!" He yelled in return, equally embarrassed.  
Moonbay, on the other hand, started laughing until he cried as he walked into the room to join Drirletlan, closing the door behind him.  
That was pitiful! He thought.  
"You're telling me," Drirletlan responded.  
You can hear me? Moonbay asked.  
"Of course, why else would I be the ruler of a vampire clan? Good looks? Heck, if I didn't even have these powers they wouldn't have even let me join up with them."  
Well, this makes things easier.  
"Oh, don't get used to me being here! I'm not going to mooch off your girlfriend for a place to stay, that's not how I work. I would rather roam the streets for a place to stay and risk being caught by a hunter then ever rooming with another vamp for more than one day, through begging no less. It's not a very good idea to show emotion in the vampiric community, especially weakness!"  
Whatever, though I'm sure you'll stay whatever you think you think, no one can change that except for you.  
"You're pretty smart for a werewolf, must have made one hell of a human!" Drirletlan finished.  
After that Drirletlan finished getting changed in silence. He would look over to Moonbay every now and then, but never really said anything. He couldn't think of what to say. He had never met a werewolf that didn't wan to rip his head off. Most of the vampires where he usually stayed were all from the one clan a vampire never wanted to meet up with, the Strykers. Stykers were the type that took crap from no one and tried to kill off vampires every chance possible. This was a sport for them, and it was a sport that they happened to play all to well.  
Drirletlan was pulled from his thoughts by Moonbay's thoughts, Never been one for talking eh? I just remembered that Aubrea was going to invite you to come to the bar with us, you know that one down the street right?  
"Yeah, sure, thanks," he responded, unsure of what else he really could say.  
  
Hope you liked it! 


	7. Crimson Food and Closer Friends

Please enjoy my new chappie, cause I know I enjoyed typing it!:  
  
When they reached the bottom of the steps I just watched Moonbay, trying not to laugh, trying not to show anything a vampire would never admit to, whether that be happiness OR embarrassment. I was sure that he would do the same but when he reached me his normally smooth composure was completely lop-sided and out of control, like he couldn't control where his feet were headed. That forced me to lose it, I started to laugh. This wasn't my normal laugh though, my normal laugh was maniacal and had a very dreamy ring to it, but no, this laugh was the laugh expected out of a six year old at an amusement park. I didn't care though, how could I? It was too much to bear, the sheer thought of what had happened meager minutes ago was still quite fresh in my mind.  
The one thing that puzzled me beyond belief though, was what I realized in that few seconds of seeing him in the room. His hair (which he dies constantly) was a shimmering blue color then. He used to like it black (where he is naturally blonde) but I liked this blue better. His eyes would be bottomless pits of black, but with some energy, he turns them into a blue, quite close to the color of his hair. This deep blue against his pale, smooth skin makes his eyes glow and his hair dazzle, no wonder he was so good at seducing the ladies into some dinner, for himself. He's was quite skinny, not anorexic skinny, not to the bone skinny, just well built skinny. He is RIPPED too. He had a six pack set of abs, had very well toned muscles on his arms, and very well built legs.  
He turned to me like I had lost my mind and I tried desperately to stop laughing. All I could do, though, was laugh, and then I started to cry. This really pissed Drirletlan off though and he started to charge at me, landing one good punch square on my jaw, and I lost balance.  
I forced myself to stand after staying down for only a few seconds. I looked him in the eye, pulling my lips back into a dog like snarl I growled out, "I thought you were the ladies man, guess that's just like your leadership, AN ACT!" I knew that I was lying, how could I show my true feelings of hurt in a crowd that knew of my kind and knew of my capability. He apparently didn't catch the bluff though and was after me again as quick as lightning, knocking me to the ground.  
He snarled and growled at me and I knew he was attacking out of rage, a mistake to do. Lesson one of vampire fights, never, EVER, attack out of rage, you will lose. As he snarled I turned him over and pinned him on his back, giving me all the time in the world to do what I wished to teach him a lesson. I sat there, him underneath me, writhing to get his hands free of my pin. I sat there and finally stated, "Pull yourself together! There's a new slayer out there! Do you really want to give yourself a worse name or possibly get yourself killed?!?!"  
He stopped wriggling and started to take in my words. In response he huffed hard in my face and snarled, but gave up and I got up. I turned to Moonbay who had stopped talking and just was staring at me. I motioned for him, then for Drirletlan to follow me, and neither one argued.  
I stalked out of the hotel, Moonbay by my side and Drirletlan hanging back, feeling the obvious, I was PISSED! How could he be so naïve? How could I be so naïve? I hated myself for worrying about Drirletlan. Our clans were worst enemies, Angel's group (now reduced to me) NEVER hang out with the Nightshifters, as they had so cleverly dubbed themselves.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
It was my first time in the bar and I was a little nervous. There were Strykers and the infamous Nightshifters there. The Strykers were no problem, it wasn't a full moon and them being werewolves, they were almost harmless. The Nightshifters were another story. They were rumored to have the toughest leader in the history of their clan these days, a 'no crap, or else' type of fellow. I was scared. I watched warily from my seat at the bar as the leader and his pawns sat down and ordered up the finest blood and wine. Not the best combination, but of course you have to have some class, even as a Nightshifter. Nightshifters were well known for their rivalry with the Stryker clan, and any vampire clan that they could easily defeat. The clans they could defeat they would make a part of the Nightshifter clan, or they would wipe out the clan as they chose. The Stryker's had a problem with this, even though vampires and werewolves have an infamous hate for each other, wiping out your own kind, on either side, is treason, and you must pay the price for treason...  
The Strykers could feel the Nightshifters, even as they entered the room, and new precisely what had to be done. A werewolf, in human form, has an aura EXACTLY like a normal human, so the Strykers had the element of surprise.  
Angel saw my wariness, I could tell, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to get himself involved in the fight that would inevitably begin tonight. He just took my arm and made me look at him, a signal not to stare at either clan.  
A good half hour went by and luckily neither clan had done anything, except the Nightshifters had decided to take the bar seats instead, for easier access to the drinks. I sighed, maybe they won't attack each other after all. To this very day I feel that I jinxed it because right as I got out of my train of thought, the Nightshifters stood to leave on their leaders command. This was the perfect chance for the Strykers to make their move.  
As the leader turned and headed for the exit, the apparent leader of the Strykers stood up and walked casually over to the door. For anyone this was the one chance to move, but fear kept me in my seat. I watched as the Stryker bumped into the leader, HARD. Hard enough to make the leader lose his composure and fall to the floor, as I watched him shoot a deadly glare I gulped. If looks could kill that glare would have taken out everyone in the room.  
"'ello Drirletlan," the Stryker spat mockingly.  
"Well I'll be... If it isn't Moonbay," Drirletlan said, calmly, with a hint of ice.  
"Why yes, didn't think you would recognize me," Moonbay replied slyly.  
"Oh, come now, you know I could never recognize you in werewolf form, that's near impossible," Drirletlan pointed out, his tone was seductive and dangerous, like fire, as he swayed getting up.  
"Oh, my mistake," Moonbay commented. After that the fight was on. It seemed to me like it droned on and on, but it only lasted a matter of minutes. Both leaders walked away, both clans had ended it in a draw, both leaders walked away with broken pride, both leaders would be cast from their clans...  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
... As this thought hit me I realized the huge mistake it was of having these two in such close quarters, and I was sure that the next day, both would realize who the opposite was. I was nervous, but I was going to enjoy the night, so I could try and drown out tomorrow with the memories of raining down hell on innocents. I knew this bar, it was a human bar, full of them actually. They were all clad in black, with fake fangs, fake faces, drinking real blood. The lights were black lights and laser lights, the air was thick with smoke to reflect the lasers. The music was loud, but not too loud, about the volume you would expect at a night club. This was where the posers came, this was a blood bar like no other, or like any other, depending on how you look at it. It was like any other, the same posers, the same lighting, the same blood. It was like no other because not only did posers go there, but so did vampires, and you couldn't tell the difference as a human.  
This was a very dangerous mix. The blood wasn't human and if you found a vampire hungry enough, there would be murder, you even had to sign a release form if you were a human entering. The guards at the doors were naturally vampires, disguised as humans to keep people from being suspicious. They kept the really strong vamps out, but to tell you the truth, they weren't that strong. They saw me coming with another vamp and a werewolf and tried to stop me, what were they thinking?  
"We're going to have to ask you not to go in there if the werewolf does you two, we don't need a fight," one gruffly stated.  
"Aw, the big bad guard thinks we're gonna fight guys," I say in a mock concern voice, Drirletlan and Moonbay snicker. "Maybe this will change their mind," I snarl. I threw a fist straight into a wooden crate that was sitting next to me, picked up one of many large splinters of wood, and thrust it into the first guards heart, dusting him.  
"Now, why did you do that Aubrea? The nice guard was only going his job," Drirletlan said, with a mock sadness in his voice.  
I turned to the door, the other guard had left. Without answering Drirletlan I walked in.  
The music reverberated throughout me, I could hear it, feel it, and almost even taste it. It was wondrous! It felt like I was swimming, underwater, almost completely drowned out from the world around me. I LOVED feeling that way, carefree, no problems and any solution that I could have ever asked for.  
I walked in and saw them. They were all around me, choking me with their smell, a sickening mixture of sweat, blood, and alcohol. It was thick, that smell, surrounding me like the clouds of smoke. I could have gagged. As I made my way into the night club like bar the smell only worsened, and kept worsening until I felt sick, but I knew that it would all be worth the few seconds of that ever worshiped crimson fluid running down the back of my throat.  
When I went onto the dance floor it was quite apparent who was human, and who was not. Sensing the power emanating from both Drirletlan and I, the younger, weaker, more needy vampires cleared out, while the rest just turned their heads. The strongest in their still pressed no threat, though, so I let them stay, play what games they wished to, enjoy what limited time they could be spared.  
Moonbay immediately disappeared into the shadows, and when I realized this I turned to Drirletlan, "Spoil sport isn't he?"  
Knowing that I probably wouldn't hear him over the music Drirletlan just nodded. When he turned to the side he saw the corner where Moonbay was and just stared for a second.  
"Something bothering you, or are you just being... well, for lack of better description, you?" I asked when I realized that he was staring off.  
My yelling in his ear must have woken him from something because he jumped first, then turned to me and said, "Ah, you know me, just thinking."  
"'Bout what?"  
"Old times. Older than even you, I'm sure," he added with a grin.  
"C'mon ego mania, let's hit the dance floor, scope out a good couple," I replied, offering my arm to him. He took the offer and we walked out.  
The dance floor was slippery at first, mostly from sweat from the disgusting prey-to-be. Drirletlan led me onto the floor where the speakers were playing a slow, eerie song. Drirletlan wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and leaned in.  
"Sure your boyfriend won't mind?" he asked, almost skeptical.  
"I'm sure I'll find a way to explain, for now he wants to lay low though, no worry," I respond and then demand, "Get looking!"  
"How 'bout them?" he asked after five minutes.  
"How the hell should I know, turn so I can see," I hissed in his ear.  
"Testy aren't we? Their the ones in black," he tried to help.  
"How helpful so are... let's see... everyone else!" I yelled, startling him.  
"Sorry, um, the girl has a silver necklace with a serpent on it and the guy has a chain on his belt, the chain is crimson, proper isn't it?"  
"Perfect," I purr, and we are on the prowl.  
It takes a while but they eventually head over the restrooms. That's what Drirletlan and I had been waiting for. We had been in the shadows by them for a good hour, when they showed up. As they went to walk in we lunged out and dragged them to the alley. In the alley Drirletlan and I snapped the necks with one fluid motion and drank, and we kept drinking until there was nothing left.  
When we walked back in Moonbay was there.  
Seemed like you two got comfy together, he mentally snarled.  
"Hey! You hunt under cover or you lose your hunt," Drirletlan stated.  
"You know we were just trying to keep the peace and not scare the prey," I stated. "Besides," I purred, "What would have been thought of us if we weren't cuddly during a slow song, it works in two ways! I get to get a meal, and we can communicate without drawing attention, trust me it meant nothing."  
Hn, he responded gruffly, I'm SURE that the nuzzling meant nothing.  
"What you mean this," I said and got close like I did with Drirletlan. When he seemed to get confused I stated, "this is what we were doing, just pretending ok?" Then I nuzzled his neck.  
Alright, I'm not winning here either way, he gave up.  
When I turned Drirletlan's gaze caught my own, and I smiled at him. In return he smirked. At my cue we all walked out.  
  
That was a great night, though I'm still not sure that the next morning was all too great!  
  
When we got back the room I said my goodbyes to Moonbay and walked through the door that Drirletlan had put the stopper in, giving me easy access. When I got in I closed the door behind me.  
Drirletlan, appearing to have no sense of care that there was a female in the room threw off his shirt and plopped down on the bed.  
HEY! He has pants atleast this time! I thought.  
"I heard that you know," he growled, causing me to giggle.  
"You're funny you know that?" I asked.  
"HEY! I'm not your boyfriend, remember?" he stated, sounding kind of forlorn about the second part.  
"Pft, Moonbay and I, yeah he cuddle, but I don't like him that way, he just likes me that way," I put it simply.  
"Oh, I see. So you, like, aren't hooked up with anyone then are you?" he asked, a bit of hoping showing through in his voice.  
"No, and I don't plan to either. It's nice to be around guys and all but, there are draw backs, and I really don't want a boyfriend. I've seen where that leads you. It breaks a non-existent heart, it tears at your not- there soul, it kills what part of you can apparently never die," my voice lowering as I speak, and un-willingly remember my past.  
"And what parts that?" he asks as quietly as my voice had been dropping to.  
"The part that loves, that cares, that wants, and that needs," I responded, almost sounding as dead as I am, "I don't know the scientific word for it, I don't know even what to call it, I just know it's always there, always hurting."  
"Oh," he finishes.  
We sat in an eerie silence for a long time. He was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, not moving, apparently thinking. I was opposite him, doing exactly the same, staring, thinking.  
"It hurts me too..." he finally broke the silence.  
I turned to him and saw tears going down his face. I wanted to say something but he broke the silence again, "It has hurt me for 1,000 years, and all along I thought that I was alone with this pain." He seemed so calm, yet he was shaking and the tears were coming faster.  
He turned to me, "I killed my sister, you know? Right after I was transformed, I had to feed, which I'm sure you know. I was so hungry, there was no one else there, I became desperate and..." he didn't have to say anymore, I knew how that ended.  
"Later on I killed off my dad and mom, after they found out and tried to kill me. I try and convince myself," he pauses to sniff, "I've tried t convince myself that it was self defense, but to this day I know that I murdered them. A 1,000 year old murder, and yet it haunts me as if just yesterday. I can still remember all their last words. My sister said 'Brother, your eyes are so dark, what is the matter', my mom said 'Deliver me from the devil, God rain down on the person who killed my daughter', and my dad said 'You never were much of a son, only a person I was forced to raise'."  
I swore that I was starting to tear. When he had stopped he turned away and silently started to shake, I knew he was crying. I walked over silently and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned and I could see his wet face, a once proud vampire, now sobbing at me waist on a bed, in a hotel room, in a God forsaken place. I felt sorry for him and showed that I would gladly embrace him. He took my offer and I remember wrapping my arms around his back and rocking him slowly back and forth until he was too exhausted to cry. Then he backed out of my embrace, looked me in the eyes and said something I could never forget, "You are the kindest person I know, Aubrea, and don't you ever stop being that way. You are a great vampire, with an even greater heart, and I hope you never change." He then got under the covers and drifted off into well deserved rest.  
I got no sleep that day, instead I stayed up, stroking Drirletlan's hair until the next night when he woke up, well rested and ready to go.  
"Feeling better?" I asked.  
"Yes, and I think that we should talk like that more often," he responded.  
"Remember what I said about staying only one day," I said sternly.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry I forgot," he said, sadness easily picked up in his voice.  
"Forget I ever said it," I said. Then he turned to me a smiled. That was one friendship that I never forgot, and never broke.  
  
... thank you for reading! If you read this and are not a member but would like to review you can just click to review, I allow anonymous reviews now! 


	8. Problems and Solutions

A/N Thank you AS for your review! Please review. I allow now anonymous reviews so you can review no matter who you are! Please click the button at the bottom it only takes a few seconds but it will make my day!  
  
I walked out the door and acted as if mad at Drirletlan. I stalked out, annoyed looking, showing no true emotion except hate. I was mad, I didn't have to pretend that. I was mad that I hadn't noticed these bottled emotions within Drirletlan before, mad that I couldn't get the picture of him crying out of my head, and especially mad that there was nothing could do, I was at the mercy of my memory, and his.  
"Good night Aubrea," Moonbay said smoothly.  
Trying not to show the startled look on my face I turned to his door and smirked, "Awake already? Didn't expect you up for another day or so."  
"Well, you know that I can never sleep good when I need to think," he replied solemnly.  
"Wha- What?" I questioned.  
"Oh, c'mon, I heard someone in your room sobbing. At first I thought it was you, but still being transformed I realized that it was your friend, what's his name again?" Moonbay looked quizzical. Poor guy never could remember anything from his transformations.  
"Drirletlan," I said, then froze. His eyes became sharpened at the sound of the name. He tensed slightly and I tensed greater. "Wh- Wha- What is it?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
He seemed to snap out of it, "Oh, um, nothing, just a memory is all."  
"O-o-ok," I stammered, "Well, you better get back into bed, I'm fine, it was just Drirletlan. I'll be ok tonight, go and rest and I'll see you tomorrow night."  
"If you insist," he replied, reluctant to leave me.  
"Here, I'll come in with you, until you're asleep."  
I followed him into the room where he silently rested his head on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling for a while, then I turned out the light, pulled the open curtain, and sat down in the chair beside the bed. I sat there stroking his hair like I had the previous night with Drirletlan. I settled in, I was in no rush to leave, I had fed the previous night and was ready for almost a week without food if I needed.  
As I sat in the almost pitch black room memories of the previous night floated back to me.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
I turned to him and saw tears going down his face. I wanted to say something but he broke the silence again, "It has hurt me for 1,000 years, and all along I thought that I was alone with this pain." He seemed so calm, yet he was shaking and the tears were coming faster.  
He turned to me, "I killed my sister, you know? Right after I was transformed, I had to feed, which I'm sure you know. I was so hungry, there was no one else there, I became desperate and..." he didn't have to say anymore, I knew how that ended.  
"Later on I killed off my dad and mom, after they found out and tried to kill me. I try and convince myself," he pauses to sniff, "I've tried t convince myself that it was self defense, but to this day I know that I murdered them. A 1,000 year old murder, and yet it haunts me as if just yesterday. I can still remember all their last words. My sister said 'Brother, your eyes are so dark, what is the matter', my mom said 'Deliver me from the devil, God rain down on the person who killed my daughter', and my dad said 'You never were much of a son, only a person I was forced to raise'."  
I swore that I was starting to tear. When he had stopped he turned away and silently started to shake, I knew he was crying. I walked over silently and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned and I could see his wet face, a once proud vampire, now sobbing at me waist on a bed, in a hotel room, in a God forsaken place. I felt sorry for him and showed that I would gladly embrace him. He took my offer and I remember wrapping my arms around his back and rocking him slowly back and forth until he was too exhausted to cry. Then he backed out of my embrace, looked me in the eyes and said something I could never forget, "You are the kindest person I know, Aubrea, and don't you ever stop being that way. You are a great vampire, with an even greater heart, and I hope you never change." He then got under the covers and drifted off into well deserved rest.  
At about noon he did wake up, not for long, but he did. He turned and saw me watching TV at his side.  
"So, couldn't sleep?" he asked groggily, the crying still apparent in his voice.  
"No," I put simply what was obvious.  
"Why not? It's not like you care about me, do you?" he asked, a quizzical look crossing his usually calm face.  
"I don't know," I answer unsure, "I mean, I thought I didn't but when I realized that I wasn't alone I realized that we have a lot in common. We both have haunting memories, we both have regrets, we both feel the pain."  
"I don't get it," he started, such a sincere look in his eyes, one I had never seen in anyone before, "I just don't get why we do this. We hunt for food, but why do we kill? We could just as easily drink and then be on our way. Nature made us this way. It's unfair. I had no choice in whether I was a vampire or not and now look at me, I'm being forced to kill others, even family."  
"One more thing in common," I added blandly, "I had no choice either."  
"Really?" he asked.  
I turned and smiled, "Really."  
"My clan, the Nighshifters, they forced me into death, it was either me or my sister, doesn't seem like it was so great though, she ended up dieing anyways. How about you, what's your story?"  
"Spike was stupid and thought that I would be a great addition to the team, so he sired me." A beat, then I started to laugh hysterically, "Yeah! Great addition! Don't make it to the battle on time, watch your one friend run, then another get announced as dead, then another die at your feet, and finally the last one runs away! I did nothing to stop that! NOTHING! What a friend, huh?"  
"I think you're a good friend," he tried to cheer me up, then fell into unconsciousness again.  
"Thanks," I said, smiling inwardly and stroking some hair out of his face where it had fallen. "So are you."  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that Moonbay was asleep. I go up quietly and walked out the door and back to the room Drirletlan and I now shared.  
He noticed me without looking up, "Did you get any sleep last night?"  
"No," I respond, "Why?"  
"Go to bed," he refused to answer, but would command me. He had some nerve, though I did obey on the count that I was exhausted.  
"Thanks," I whispered into the now dark of the room.  
I heard him get up and approach my bed. He sat on the edge and leaned down, kissing my forehead and then rising to stroke it, "For what?"  
"Being here, and being a friend," I answered.  
I saw him smile, I saw that smile shine, and that was the last thing I saw as I fell into a beautiful, peaceful, rest.  
  
When I awoke I was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee. It wasn't a pleasant smell to wake up to either. The coffee (from what I could tell) was a very strong blend, mixed with loads of sugar and creamer. I turned my head, eyes remaining shut, towards the source of the strong smell. The more I turned the better I could tell that it was Drirletlan who was drinking the coffee.  
After what seemed like an eternity I opened my eyes. What seemed to take longer than opening my eyes was how long it took for Drirletlan to realize that I was awake. When he finally did he smirked and used a smart tone to say, "Morning sleeping beauty."  
I growled, but didn't allow for him to get anymore pleasure from my annoyance. I turned to the coffee and asked, "Anymore left?"  
"Yeah, sure, it's in the pitcher over there. Don't ask me why they give you a PITCHER for it but then again..."  
"... We aren't the every day type of guests that actually care," I finished for him, starting to smirk myself.  
"How'd ya sleep?" he asked, not really concerned, just something to talk about.  
"Good, good," I answered, casually nodding my head as I answered.  
"You know what?" he seemed very bothered  
"Not unless you tell me," I answered in a smart tone.  
"It's 9 o'clock in the morning, you're just waking up, and I'm making coffee that is sure to allow no rest."  
"I guess we'll be tired when tomorrow comes around then," I stated simply.  
He huffed a small laugh, "Guess so."  
I looked around as I poured some coffee for myself. We sat in silence for awhile, not eerily, just uncomfortably. Finally I spoke, "Wonder if Moonbay's awake..." my voice trailed at the end.  
Drirletlan tensed, the same as Moonbay had the previous night. "Wha- What di-did you s-say?" he stuttered, very scared, too scared for me to be comfortable.  
I shifted, "I was just wondering if Moonbay..."  
"Get me the hell out of here," he cut me off.  
"Drirletlan, what's wrong?"  
"Get me the HELL out of here, I have to get away!"  
He started to run out the door. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back in. I threw him onto his bed and pinned his hands down. "What the heck is wrong with you?" I growled in his face, "First Moonbay," he growled at the name but I continued as if he hadn't, "last night and now you! What is going on here?"  
"Aubrea, this is over your head, just let me go and I'll never bother you again," he commanded, unlucky for him I never was too fond of taking commands. I walked over to the door and locked it up as tight as I could and I put the key in a pocket in my shirt.  
"What the heck did you do that for? Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled.  
"Maybe yes, maybe no. I'll let you go when you tell me what is going on."  
He was starting to plea now, "Please just let me out. I'm sure Moonbay would proudly tell you the story, I'm just sure of it."  
"Relax," I commanded.  
"Why should I? How can I?" he stammered.  
"Look, I'll get the story faster if you just relax, now please, hold still and relax."  
He actually did as he was told and then I put my hand on his forehead. My memories started to flow...  
It was my first time in the bar and I was a little nervous. There were Strykers and the infamous Nightshifters there. The Strykers were no problem, it wasn't a full moon and them being werewolves, they were almost harmless. The Nightshifters were another story. They were rumored to have the toughest leader in the history of their clan these days, a 'no crap, or else' type of fellow. I was scared. I watched warily from my seat at the bar as the leader and his pawns sat down and ordered up the finest blood and wine. Not the best combination, but of course you have to have some class, even as a Nightshifter. Nightshifters were well known for their rivalry with the Stryker clan, and any vampire clan that they could easily defeat. The clans they could defeat they would make a part of the Nightshifter clan, or they would wipe out the clan as they chose. The Stryker's had a problem with this, even though vampires and werewolves have an infamous hate for each other, wiping out your own kind, on either side, is treason, and you must pay the price for treason...  
The Strykers could feel the Nightshifters, even as they entered the room, and new precisely what had to be done. A werewolf, in human form, has an aura EXACTLY like a normal human, so the Strykers had the element of surprise.  
Angel saw my wariness, I could tell, but he stayed quiet, not wanting to get himself involved in the fight that would inevitably begin tonight. He just took my arm and made me look at him, a signal not to stare at either clan.  
A good half hour went by and luckily neither clan had done anything, except the Nightshifters had decided to take the bar seats instead, for easier access to the drinks. I sighed, maybe they won't attack each other after all. To this very day I feel that I jinxed it because right as I got out of my train of thought, the Nightshifters stood to leave on their leaders command. This was the perfect chance for the Strykers to make their move.  
As the leader turned and headed for the exit, the apparent leader of the Strykers stood up and walked casually over to the door. For anyone this was the one chance to move, but fear kept me in my seat. I watched as the Stryker bumped into the leader, HARD. Hard enough to make the leader lose his composure and fall to the floor, as I watched him shoot a deadly glare I gulped. If looks could kill that glare would have taken out everyone in the room.  
"'ello Drirletlan," the Stryker spat mockingly.  
"Well I'll be... If it isn't Moonbay," Drirletlan said, calmly, with a hint of ice.  
"Why yes, didn't think you would recognize me," Moonbay replied slyly.  
"Oh, come now, you know I could never recognize you in werewolf form, that's near impossible," Drirletlan pointed out, his tone was seductive and dangerous, like fire, as he swayed getting up.  
"Oh, my mistake," Moonbay commented. After that the fight was on. It seemed to me like it droned on and on, but it only lasted a matter of minutes. Both leaders walked away, both clans had ended it in a draw, both leaders walked away with broken pride, both leaders would be cast from their clans...  
... when I had seen what I needed I took my hand away, allowing the painful; memories to drain away and my regular ones to come back.  
"I see now why you are afraid and I'll call you dumb to be afraid of that," I started in a low tone, but in the end I sounded harsh and cold.  
"Please," Drirletlan continued to plea, sounding like someone who's killer is towering over them, "just let me go, Aubrea, please."  
"No," I was very hard, "I will not let you go just to have an age old memory haunt you. I will not let this battle keep going. Had I known these many things about Moonbay and yourself back then I would have stopped it before both of you made a move, but it is too late for that now. I see now, clearer than ever, that this battle must stop, I must atleast stop this battle between you two. You are both broken, both in pain, both of you have been cast out of your clans, forced onto the streets. You both share the pain of the past and you still insist on fighting, even when you are not part of your clans, just STOP IT already! Stop the pain, the fighting, the constant bickering, stop it all NOW!"  
I was steaming and he was cowering. I had been yelling, I was sure the whole hotel heard me.  
"I'm sorry," Drirletlan whispered in defeat, "It is silly, you are right. If you wish for me to leave I will."  
"No, Drirletlan, I don't want you to leave, that's why you needed to hear that. I love you and Moonbay and I never want to see either of you leave," when I finished I realized that I had been holding his shoulders. I embraced him and he fell into my embrace, and for the second time, in a short span of time, Drirletlan fell asleep, crying in my arms.  
  
When he awoke it was 10 o' clock at night. I had eventually gotten up, put him in bed, and then fell asleep myself. I awoke approximately an hour and a half before him and I was still tired when he got up. I had been planning to go out while Moonbay was still asleep, but since my time with him seemed to be thrown off while he was in human form I decided against that, knowing the next night he would be wide awake and guarding the downstairs hall again. I would go out there and talk with him about leaving, just Drirletlan and I, then.  
"Well, this is becoming a sure fire way to put me to sleep," he moaned out, still half asleep.  
"Oh, and what's this 'sure fire way' to get you to sleep, may I ask?" I answered in a very testing tone.  
"Make me feel guilty," he simply answered, not sounding the least bit annoyed.  
"Guilty? Is that what you felt? Jeez, I was trying to help you by pointing out something that you and Moonbay insisted on and you go and say it made you feel guilty. If that's the way you're gonna be then I'm going to find Moonbay." I stormed off. I went out the door and over to Moonbay's room. I walked in without invitation. Stupid git, he always leaves his door unlocked. Lucky, or maybe unlucky, for me he was awake. He didn't seem tired either so I thought he would be willing to talk with me. He wasn't willing to talk to me.  
"I heard what you said last night, you know?" he growled when I entered.  
"Really? And what do you have to say to it?"  
"That I can tell you like him better than me," Moonbay got really depressed, just like that.  
"Like him better, I can barely stand him half the time..."  
"But what about the other half," Moonbay cut me off.  
"The other half he can be alright. But, that other half is NOT when he starts fights! I hate it when YOU start fights and I'm not about to have him in our room fighting with you in here!"  
"You just said 'our room'" Moonbay pointed out.  
"What?" I was exasperated.  
"You talked about your room but you said 'our room'."  
"God! You know what I mean though," I yelled.  
"No, I don't," he answered.  
"I didn't come here for a fight."  
"No, but you got one Aubrea."  
"You know what, I don't have to take this, if I wanted a fight I would have stuck you in a room with Drirletlan. I'm leaving," and without looking back I stormed out of the room. But, I didn't stop there, I went down the stairs and outside. If that's how it was going to be let's see what happens when I REALLY get in trouble, I thought. With that, I was on the hunt.  
  
I was growling and mumbling, "That idiot, those idiots, how dare they go and cast ME out, well, let's see here. If I play my hand right this game will get very interesting." I kept on mumbling while searching for the perfect fight. If I got into a fight that I could never win and they saved me together, who knows what possibilities that could bring into play? I started to laugh. It wasn't a very loud laugh, more like it was caught in my throat, but that made it louder in my ears, drowning out my hearing, not allowing me to know that there was someone right behind until it was too late.  
I was on the ground, the laughing had died instantly with one hard blow to the back of my head. The blow was strong enough to through me onto the concrete, causing me to break my left arm, which took the biggest hit. I wasn't worried for my arm, it healed almost instantly, but I wasn't so sure that this was the fight that I had been looking for. When I turned around I saw a clan. They were vampires of course, with the leader out front, he was the one who had punched me. I had seen these guys near the hotel when we were headed to the bar, they had been smoking next to the entrance.  
I stalk out the doors. Here I am met by the sweet smell of the night. The night is an intoxicating smell. But, this smell is quickly covered by smoke. I look to my right and see a clan of vampires smoking right next to the entrance. I keep walking. One throws a cigarette (still burning) in my way. I falter a second, but put it out with one stomp and keep going. Drirletlan, right behind me, turns and growls while Moonbay holds him back. The clan looks a little nervous, but not enough to stop what they're doing and start a fight. I call to Moonbay and Drirletlan and they follow.  
"Well, look who it is," spat the leader.  
"High and mighty she may be, but only within her gang of three," another growled, the best resemblance would be to say he had the voice of an orc.  
"Go away, I'm not in the mood to fight you," I snarl.  
"Who said you had to be? We want to fight you, and if you don't want to fight back you'll just be making it easier on us," the leader states.  
Where are you guys, I thought in desperation, but I show no signs of my nervousness to the clan in front of me, as I have said many times before emotion in the vampire community is a weakness you don't want to have.  
"Come and get me, if you can," I challenge them.  
"Within a group you shall win, but outside of there your luck runs thin," states the orc vampire.  
"Would you stop rhyming," I keep on stalling, "Jeez, what are you? A poet? You would make a good one it seems.  
"Stop stalling," the leader says.  
Can he read minds? I wonder. Then I see it. It's a shadow in the alley. It's a shimmer of moon light off of leather. It's Drirletlan's coat, I would recognize it anywhere.  
"You know what? You're absolutely right. I shouldn't try and stop the inevitable, I should just take my beating," I say. The leader smirks with pride. I continue, "I SHOULD play by the rules. Don't stall what must happen."  
The leader is now enlightened by the fake fear I add to my voice.  
"One problem though," I growl, "I DESPISE rules," I hiss and with that Drirletlan and Moonbay charge from the shadows, disorienting the leader.  
The fight lasts a matter of seconds after this. Once Drirletlan made sure they had all left he turned to me, "That wasn't smart you know?"  
"Yeah, but hey! Look at this! You two worked for the same side WITHOUT killing each other!"  
"I guess so," Drirletlan stated.  
"You wanted this to happen, didn't you?" Moonbay asked, amusement in his voice.  
I laughed, "You caught me red handed."  
"So you were willing to risk your life to get us to work together?" Drirletlan asked.  
Jeez he's thick.  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
"Yes, Drirletlan, that's what I was planning all along."  
"I still don't like him," snarled Moonbay.  
"I dislike you more!" yelled Drirletlan.  
The whole way back to the hotel they fought, but I knew that this was only the beginning of a friendship much like that of Angel and Spike.  
  
A/N well the end of yet another chapter. I love to write this story. You can always tell by reading it what type of mood I'm in. Tomorrow I get to see Spiderman 2 so, as you can tell I really made the story end happy. Oh, and if you don't know what an orc is you might want to ask someone who likes Lord of the Rings, they'll tell you. 


	9. He who fights for you will fight you too

a/n: before I begin I would like to throw a huge thanks to PsychRx for reviewing my story and becoming a reader. I would also like to thank all the others who follow up on Aubrea and her life as she tells all. Now without further ado, another chapter!  
  
When we got back I went into my room. Drirletlan naturally followed and Moonbay went into his own room. I was tired, it was almost sunrise. I went into the bathroom and got changed. When I got out Drirletlan had pushed the beds together and made one enormous bed and was stretched out, taking up most of the space.  
I sat on the edge, "Move it."  
"Make me," he replied, sounding like a child.  
"Fine," I picked up the cover on his bed, wrapped him in it and threw him on the floor with a thud. Moonbay apparently heard us because the next thing I knew there was a knock on the door.  
"You two killing each other or what," he yelled through the door.  
I went over and opened the door, inviting him in. When he came in and saw Drirletlan on the floor he was in tears, laughing his head off.  
"Why you little," Drirletlan lunged at Moonbay.  
"Hey, what was I just trying to teach you two!" I yelled, but was apparently not heard for they were still at each other's necks.  
"I could kill you," Drirletlan growled.  
"Just try!" yelled Moonbay.  
They were tumbling. First Drirletlan was on top but Moonbay managed to click him over his head and then kick his side. On the rebound, Drirletlan leaped up and grabbed Moonbay's arms, twisting them painfully behind his back. Moonbay did a backwards head-butt and quickly turned, kneeing Drirletlan in the groin and then punching him across the face, causing him to go flying into the wall. Then Moonbay went and jumped across the room, landing on Drirletlan's back. He then returned the favor and pinned Drirletlan's arms behind HIS back. He broke Drirletlan's arms with a painful crack then said, "Niemostana" and bashed Drirletlan's head into the floor, repeatedly. I could hear the sickening crack of his skull and finally had the guts to pull Moonbay off. I saw his eyes were glowing a fierce red, then yellow, and finally normal. He had lost control of the beast within.  
"What was the spell you cast?" I demanded.  
"It keeps him from healing like a vampire. He'll survive and heal, but he'll heal like a normal human," Moonbay said this in such a monotone that it sent shivers down my spine. His voice showed nothing, no pain, no fear, no doubt, not even victory, which was so natural when he won a fight.  
He turned to leave as I made a move to help Drirletlan. I knelt at his side and carefully turned his head. The poor thing was still conscience. His eyes were open, his senses were still working almost perfectly, but his eyes had clouded over from his head injury. He felt my touch though, he knew I was there, he could smell that the threat had left the room, his tense body relaxed.  
I whispered as reassuringly as possible, "You're alright, you'll be okay, I'm here now and he's not, relax, be still."  
He was not as relaxed as he could be. I needed him as loose as I could get him so as to not injure him further when I moved him to the bed. "I'll be right back," I whispered and then pecked him on his forehead.  
I had just remembered the blanket on the floor and I was extremely grateful that Drirletlan had been an idiot and pushed the beds together. I pulled the blanket tight around him and he relaxed, it was literally a security blanket to him. I easily, yet slowly, picked him up and placed him on one side of the bed. I made a make shift railing out of some tall dressers on one side so he didn't fall, then lay down, on top of the covers, on the other side. I made sure that he was completely asleep before removing the now very bloody blanket from around him and treating his wounds.  
Being a vampire meant that naturally I always knew where the bandages were. I cleaned the wounds, quite grateful he was not awake for that, and the dressed the wounds. I was also quite grateful that the wounds were only minor, some gashes on the chest from being thrown into the wall. His bones weren't so lucky. I popped them sickeningly into place and then wrapped them tight so they wouldn't move again. I was quite happy to have realized that he had stayed asleep through it all.  
I put him back on the bed and then went into Moonbay's room.  
Git still won't lock his door!  
I went over to the empty bed and was finally noticed.  
"How bad is he?" Moonbay asked, now completely concerned.  
"Pretty bad, but he has been asleep for a while, a sign that he's recovering." I gestured to the blanket on the spare bed, "Mind if I take it?" The quizzical look he gave me was priceless. I laughed, "Let's just say his is vampire bait now."  
Understanding he laughed, "Sure."  
"Thanks, oh, and tomorrow night, well tonight now, mind if you take over watching him for a while?" I asked, a very good thought popping into my head.  
"Sure I will, why?" he asked, seeing my sly look.  
"A healing boy has to eat," I responded innocently. With that I said my good byes and headed back to my room.  
When I arrived Drirletlan had finally woken up and was trying to lift his head to see me. I ran over, "Lay down, you took quite a beating and that spell isn't helping any."  
He was obedient, not because he wanted to be, but his injuries would not allow otherwise. "Thanks, he whispered, he made it more and more apparent that it was hard to breathe and talk.  
"It's nothing," I waved the tasks off with a flick of my hand, "and your welcome," I said kissing him very lightly on the forehead, not knowing the full extent of the head blow. He winced, "Sorry," I replied quickly, when he smiled I kissed him on the cheek, "I knew you'd understand."  
With that said I turned off the light and I covered him up. Staying on top of the covers myself, I fell asleep just slightly slower than him.  
  
The next night a knock on the door woke me up. I got up and staggered to the door. When I opened it I was greeted by a grinning Moonbay. "Why are you so happy?" I groaned out (A/N don't you hate how you sound first thing in the morning?).  
"Why are you so annoyed?"  
"You woke me up!" I whined.  
"Well, I just happen to know something you don't," he gleamed.  
"What?" I was suddenly alert.  
"Well, it just so happens downstairs there's a group of people that are literally here because they knew that there were vampires and want to be bitten."  
"What?" I yelled, even more alert.  
"Yeah, as long as you two don't kill them it's a free meal," he said, finally finishing.  
I was finally realizing that we were being listened to.  
"Sound good to you Drirletlan?" I asked, looking over my shoulder and smiling.  
He just grinned in reply. I remembered then that it hurt for him to talk.  
"Good, I'll go get them," and Moonbay was off.  
I went over to the bed and sat down. I looked over at Drirletlan and invitingly smiled. He returned my invite with the best smile he could muster. His smile was more of a grimace. After a few seconds of holding his smile he winced and frowned.  
"Hey! It's better than before, I'm sure," I say, trying, but failing, to sound positive.  
"Yeah, I'm sure it is," he whispered, "And I'm also sure that there was a one thousand pound truck that took the form of a man last night and beat me up too. Face it Aubrea, this isn't going to get better anytime soon."  
"Welcome to reality," I was a lot more grim sounding then I meant to be.  
I quickly shot my head around. There were voices approaching. I saw the shadows long before I saw the people that they belonged to. The people looked good enough, but they weren't scared.  
Fear. You can't describe what fear feels like because it's a mix of feelings. It causes you to act rashly sometimes, while other times it makes you turn and run. Fear even starts to get the adrenaline pumping sometimes and can cause un-bodily strength. Fear can do many things. Fear is what vampires need. Without fear, we are truly only killing for food. Fear is what adds sport to the killing. 'Who can scare the person worse?' 'Who can make their person run faster?' All these questions, all these games, that's when killing stops being for food and starts being for fun.  
The people came in, knowing that we could kill them, but seeing that we would not be able to. They saw me and cringed, they saw Drirletlan and sighed. They knew that we were desperate, weak, in need of humans, proving little strength on our part.  
"What ever you think this is for, it is not. Blood letting should not be taken lightly. Never stop yourself on the edge when you're strapped in tight, instead jump off the cliff, go over the edge," I had no idea that my voice could be so menacing, "Speak one word of what you see here tonight, and you know what I mean, to any other vampire, no matter what happens to you or where you go, and I will hunt you in both this life and the next!" I hissed the last word. I knew a reputation that I had built up could fall that very night. I knew that they must never speak of why we needed THEIR blood.  
"Now, to the main event. Ladies and gentlemen, please sit, make yourselves comfortable. I advice any who are faint of heart leave now or for ever know that you will have seen what few live to say they saw. Know that you are watching something that few ever survive," they started to sweat at my words, "But also know that we will not kill you, but you are opening your bodies to whatever harm a bite may bring."  
They sat, some gulping, some just sitting and staring, unsure of what they got themselves into, while others were excited and eager to have their blood drawn.  
I turned to Drirletlan, "I'm not too hungry yet, you pick first."  
He turned his head showing no sign of weakness, no falters in his movement. He spotted his choice, "Her," he pointed, voice suddenly clear, though I could tell he was straining, "Her, in the red shirt and blue pants."  
I saw his choice and smirked. She was thin, but you could see her veins, blue and big, bulging, and very full. She was fearful. Her blood was moving fast. I zeroed in on her heart and I could almost feel her heart pounding. I put myself in her shoes. My palms start to sweat. I can taste the salt as my sweat trickles also down my forehead. I can feel my heart pounding against the cage that is my chest. I know how I must feel, I know that I shouldn't show fear to a vampire, but I can't stop myself. I feel weak. My legs could give right now as I stand. I know my breath has quickened, I can hear it. The only other sound is the earthshaking pounding of my heart, loud and piercing, circulating around inside my skull. The sound yearns to break free, it wants to break out of my skull. The sound knows it must be heard. It knows what I must do. Now I sit in front of the one to bite me. He is anxious, he shows this in his eyes. Only now can I see that he is truly injured to the core. Both his body and spirit have been broken. I must renew this, must do some good. I now feel the pain of my skin breaking. He has chosen my wrist. This is smart, for I know that this bite can not be fatal. I feel my self weakening. My past life is leaving me, replaced by strength. Yes, the strength is pouring into me. I must feel this strength. I NEED this strength. I fall out of consciesness, but I know that I will survive.  
How hard it must be to be a bite victim. It must be terrible to have to pay for this feeling. But this is what vampires must do to survive, and we must not question a free meal, no matter who it is that asks us to bite.  
The others watched. They listened. Every one of their senses was on the edge. They were leaning forward and anxious, but still cringed if we turned to them. I was readily inviting the end of Drirletlan's fun. I understood he needed to feed, but now he was just playing games. He licked his chops, sniffed his hands and licked off the remaining blood, very slowly. He was irritating me.  
"Your turn," he spoke the anticipated words.  
I had already chosen. There was a girl, no more than 18. She was scrawny, but you could tell that she had some muscle. She looked as though she worked on a farm or had a barn to tend to; she had well developed muscles for such a girl. Her strength, though, was still nothing in comparison to mine. She was wearing her hair tied back. There was something strange about her hair. While the rest of this girl seemed fair and vulnerable, uncared for, her hair was alive and thriving. It was a deep brown, almost black. She would move her head in the eerie lighting I had added to the room and her hair would reflect bits of light, shimmering like a fairytale princess' hair would.  
I knew she felt my eyes on her. I could tell she was trying to ignore me, ignore my eyes that bore into her relentlessly. Finally she turned and looked into my eyes. She was mine.  
"You," I finally speak, my eyes glint in the light and she tenses, "You are perfect."  
"Aubrea, stop fooling around," Drirletlan moaned.  
"Oh no, you had your fun. Now I get to have MY fun," I respond, turning my head to glare at him as I heard my voice rise on the last two words.  
He didn't seem to have a comeback, so I proceeded. I led her over to the edge of the bed that Drirletlan didn't occupy. She sat as I did, as if an equal. She must have been a first timer for none other would dare do that.  
"A word to the not so wise, if you did that with another vampire, they would kill you, whether you wanted or not," I hissed out.  
"Oh God! No! Please, don't kill me," she was pleading for her life.  
"Reminds me of the bar," I said to Drirletlan, who was staring at the girl with lust and hunger. "Tsk tsk, Drirletlan, you know she's mine, and as for you," I return my gaze to her, "You have nothing to worry about. You're a first timer am I right?"  
She gulped and nodded.  
"That is what is saving you, I never even had my chance to feel this more than once, I feel everyone should get a second chance at least." With that I swooped to her neck and bit hard, purposely missing the veins and arteries that are so closely packed in by biting more toward the collar bone, right around them.  
The sensation only lasted for a few seconds for I knew this girl could not take much. I drank with lust though. I drank deep and slowly let the crimson goodness run slowly down the back of my throat. I could feel the hot stickiness and I could taste the saltiness of toil in her blood. It tasted so good.  
I let go, afraid that if I didn't then I never would. She too would fall into unconsciousness, but was still quite aware of her surroundings when I was done.  
"How did it feel?" I whispered to her, "Good?"  
She nodded her head and stood up, then reoccupied the spot she had originally sat in. It was her time to rest. She slowly fell into a peaceful, strengthening, rest.  
"Well, Drirletlan, another one or a rest?" I ask, I really couldn't care by now.  
"Well, I don't really know. There are only six left. That would mean three for each and..."  
"Congrats on learning math," I interrupt, annoyed, though I didn't know why, "Now yes or no?"  
He gives me a glare. If looks could kill I would have died on the spot. "Well, are you all going to be staying a while or leaving?" he directs the crowd to answer.  
They all look around, not seemingly too sure of themselves. Finally some guy stands up, "We were only going to stay two more nights, looking for opportunity, the last night was meant for rest."  
"Well, how about you come back tomorrow and we can makes plans to finish you all in two more nights then," Drirletlan stated, I could tell that the talking and constant movement was taking a lot out of him.  
"Oh thank you," the man replied and then ushered the others out.  
I was happy that they had left, Drirletlan didn't look too good.  
  
Drirletlan collapsed first thing that the door was closed. I ran to his side and sat down. He drowsily looked up, "So how'd I do?" he voice was hoarse.  
"Fine," I responded, "Was the meal good?"  
He nodded and then winced. I pulled the covers down and saw his bandages were blood soaked and getting ever more wet by the second. I had to do something. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I soaked it in the sink and ran back. I was thankful Moonbay had decided to stay and help. He had removed the bandages and applied pressure to the wound. When I got to the bed his took his hands away, they were crimson, sticky, and gore covered. I picked Drirletlan up and replaced him on the floor, the flatter the surface, the easier on both of us this was going to be.  
I placed the towel over the wound, "Get me another wet towel, Moonbay, please? And would you add something to clean the wound out to that one?"  
"Sure thing," he ran into the bathroom.  
Someone rasped the door. Monnbay opened it but kept the chain in, it was that guy.  
"What do you need," Moonbay asked gruffly.  
"My friend left her wallet." Moonbay didn't need more, he turned, got the wallet, ran back, and shoved it into the guys hands. "Thanks."  
"Whatever, now please leave." Moonbay knew the guy had to go, he did too, FAST!  
I turned back to Drirletlan. He was now coming back into consciousness; I hadn't even noticed he had passed out.  
"Aubrea, it hurts," he moaned.  
"I know, here, this will hurt too but it will eventually stop the pain." I wiped the wound clean and then cleaned the wound further with some antiseptic stuff. He wasn't even wincing at the pain, just lying in a trance. When I finished I bandaged him back up.  
"Thanks," he whispered as I returned him to the bed.  
"Any time," I whispered back, "now rest, and don't worry, I'll be watching you."  
He fell asleep and I turned to Moonbay. "I better go," he responded.  
"If you insist."  
"I'll be back tomorrow night," he was trying to be cheerful.  
"Thanks, for everything," I know he understood.  
"Any time," he quoted me and I laughed. He turned without another word and left.  
I returned to the bed and turned out the lights. The night had been eventful and I was ready to go to sleep.  
  
a/n: please review. I really appreciate it, also I have another story up so click on my link and head over to my newest addition to my story collection! 


	10. features: The lounging around song!

A/N: I know that this is a short chapter but I hope you like it all the same! Please review! a/n: also note the new spacing technique!  
  
When I awoke Drirletlan had propped himself up on the head board and was reading. Even with his vampire eyes I was quite amazed that he could read in this darkness.  
  
"Having fun?" I sounded groggy so the joke didn't sound the same.  
  
"Yes, actually I am," he was giving me a smart tone; he must have been feeling better.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep?" I was still worried about him.  
  
"After the pain knocked me out, like a baby. Maybe that's the new trend," then he changed his voice to be like a news reporter, "GET TO SLEEP BY PUTTING YOURSELF INTO EXTREME PAIN," then he went back to normal, "it would be a world breakthrough."  
  
I laughed, "I'm sure it would be." I paused. "Tell me, Drirletlan, how'd you get to be the big joker?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess when you're stuck with a bunch of vampires as family..."  
  
"What?" I cut him off yelling.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? I was raised by vampires, they raised me to be strong and tough, and when I was about eighteen they decided that I was at my peak and transformed me. I ended up being the strongest. I made us a real clan and I gave us the name Nightshifters."  
  
"Why that name?"  
  
"I was always fascinated by those stories of shape shifters and vampires that could become wolves, like Dracula, that and bats. I always loved the way that people never messed with them and they always got their way. I was so fascinated that I decided to open us up to possibilities, and name us after those great and powerful vampires. I went and got every spell book there was on shape shifting, I got all the experts I could find. Most of my clan was never successful, but I was. I can, from time to time, become a white wolf with glowing blue eyes, but only for a short amount of time. Maybe an hour tops, and than I would have to wait for a good ten days before transforming again. It was the only way, but it was worth it, now I can get the upper hands in some battles."  
  
"Show me," I demanded, fascinated by his story.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Show me how, teach me how, make me like you, a shape shifter."  
  
"Are you sure," he was reluctant, it was in his voice, "I don't know if you can handle it."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Fine, another time, when I am fully healed." He finished and stood up. Either the spell was wearing off or Drirletlan was one great human.  
  
I sat in silence as he looked for a change of shirts. He found his old bloody one and put it on.  
  
"What are you doing?" he was making himself a vampire magnet, someone sure to get hunted by other vamps.  
  
"Well if I'm not going to hunt my pray I'm gonna scare them at least," he was determined and starting to scare me.  
  
"Sure, whatever, just don't come crying to me when you get dusted," I was annoyed with him being so optimistic and playful.  
  
"What's your deal, Aubrea?" he sounded offended, and he deserved to be.  
  
"What do you mean 'what's my deal'? Do you really think that playing around is the smart thing for a vampire to do? Sure you were the leader of a clan at one point, but I am sure that if you hadn't been so darn strong from being raised by them they would have thrown you out in an instant. Do you think you're being funny? It's not all fun and games, Drirletlan. That's why Moonbay beat you..." I instantly regretted the last part.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just..." I started.  
  
"No," he looked at me, "You're right. I'm being too stupid. I need to be more alert. I know that, I just can't help it. I can be dark and you know that, I just need to be that way more often."  
  
"Drirletlan, you know that I'm not mad, right?" I wasn't mad, just frustrated that he wouldn't grow up.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry," he was apologizing for nothing.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door. I really need to get a door bell if I insist on staying here I thought.  
  
I went over and answered the door. It was Moonbay. He was in blue jeans, a blue tee shirt, and nothing on his feet.  
  
"Feeling blue?" I asked.  
  
"Very funny, Aubrea," he replied.  
  
We walked over to the bed and he sat down next to Drirletlan who was reading again.  
  
"Still crippled?" Moonbay asked. Drirletlan stayed silent.  
  
"I was annoyed and made him upset, Moonbay, don't bother trying," I was starting to feel guilty.  
  
"Aw, party pooper," he was directing that at me, "C'mon, Drirletlan, don't let her get you down, just think, this is her on a good day," Moonbay smirked at me. I fake smiled back and turned to the mirror. All I saw was a floating necklace. Still haven't gotten used to that today.  
  
Moonbay's comment did get Drirletlan to drop the book away from his face, but he didn't put it down.  
  
"There's that pale and annoyed face," Moonbay was still joking.  
  
Drirletlan turned to me, "Why don't you scold him for being cheerful too often?"  
  
"Trust me, I tried, and it does not work!" I made myself sound exasperated.  
  
Moonbay turned his head to me and smiled. I shook my head and laughed, ruffling his hair a bit.  
  
Drirletlan, still not amused, got up and left.  
  
That's not good I thought. I jumped up and ran after him.  
  
I finally caught up at the bottom of the stairs. "What's up? You know we have guests and we wouldn't want to disappoint them. Put on your mean face and let's get back there."  
  
"You're not the boss here, Aubrea."  
  
"I know I'm not but either are you. I can't take care of you of you run off. Until you're better I am keeping an eye on you, two if possible. I'm not letting you leave and that's final. After you heal you're free to go, but not until then. Okay?" I sounded annoyed.  
  
"I'm not going to leave, Aubrea, I just need to be left alone sometimes."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I'm a grouch when I wake up; just ask Moonbay, he'll vouch for that. I didn't mean what I said, I really just prefer your dark side better."  
  
"I understand that, Aubrea, I do. I just don't like to show it all that much."  
  
"Well, we'll work this out later. Let's get back upstairs though, I'm hungry," I whined the last part.  
  
"Stop whining you baby," he was just joking, but he sounded serious.  
  
"Sorry," I sounded like a little kid that was scolded by their parents.  
  
"That's alright, you know what though?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry too," he answered. With that we went up stairs and went into the room where Moonbay was waiting, watching TV.  
  
  
  
"Lounging around, lounging around, lounging around, lounging around, lounging around and around and around! Oh, how I love lounging around! YEAH! I'm lounging around, lounging around, lounging around, lounging around..."  
  
"Shut UP Aubrea," Drirletlan hissed at me.  
  
"But I'm bored and I used to always sing that when I could get the chance at my house, even when I wasn't lounging around I used to sing it!" It was true. I was bored. Also I did love to sing that song! It always put me in a sort of drugged mood, when I would do anything if I really wanted to.  
  
It was about nine at night and they still weren't there. I was so bored.  
  
"Lounging around..." I started.  
  
"Don't you even dare Aubrea, that's all you've said for the last hour!" Drirletlan hissed.  
  
"Hate to agree with him, but I do, just shut up Aubrea," even Moonbay was annoyed by the song.  
  
"I was just going to say that lounging around is boring, I was just trying to liven it up," I was serious.  
  
"Yes, but singing the most annoying song on earth for an hour straight is not that fun. It won't liven my mood Aubrea," Moonbay sighed out.  
  
"Yes, but if it livens my mood then I can work on your mood later," I attacked.  
  
"Oh give it UP you two!" Drirletlan yelled, "You're getting no where!"  
  
"Sure!" I yelled.  
  
"Fine," stated Moonbay.  
  
Drirletlan turned to me, "I'm getting a lecture on being childish." He sneered.  
  
"If you weren't already hurt you'd be in a hospital because of me!"  
  
"Oh come now, Aubrea. You wouldn't do that would you?" he wasn't very convincing.  
  
"Why I ought to...!" I lunged at him, but Moonbay grabbed me, putting me in a headlock.  
  
I was ready to kill the idiot. I could have ripped him limb from limb right there. I was unfortunately interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
When I opened there was an instant flood of words.  
  
"I'm so sorry we're late," one yelled.  
  
"We really are!" one yelled.  
  
"Please don't be mad!" another one pleaded.  
  
"I hope we didn't interrupt anything," the guy from the night before finished.  
  
"Come on in," is all I could think of replying.  
  
"Oh thank God," the guy whispered, he must not have known about vampire hearing, or maybe he did.  
  
Drirletlan was now sitting on the bed, cross legged, impatient. He was bouncing up and down on the bed in anticipation.  
  
"What did I just get through telling you," I scolded.  
  
"That I was an idiot," he pulled a few laughs out of the crowd.  
  
"I'm warning you," I growled, everyone fell silent.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sheesh, you are a Nazi!" he was still joking.  
  
"You choose first," I was praying a change of subject would shut him up.  
  
"Aww, no way, you first," he insisted. "It's always ladies first."  
  
"Exactly why you should go," I hissed, "But if you insist."  
  
He had given up his comedy routine. He jumped up and pinned me to the wall.  
  
"Thas id..." I choked out.  
  
He pulled away, "What was that?"  
  
"That's it!" I declared. He went and sat back down.  
  
After examining the crowd a few seconds he made his decision. "Her," he demanded pointing out his pray.  
  
It was another weak first timer. Why do you insist on taking first timers and really full ones? I directed my thought to him.  
  
More food, or more fun, either one works for me, he responded, grinning at me.  
  
The crowd watched on, as usual, in silence.  
  
  
  
We watched as the crowd dwindled down until two were left. Drirletlan and I decided to have a treat the next night and have the last two then. They were top notch from the looks of things.  
  
The last tow left with Moonbay's assistance. Drirletlan and I watched as they left and we waved as the last one turned to have one last peak, he ran after that.  
  
"Finally!" I declared.  
  
"It took the last two an hour at least to leave!" Drirletlan continued.  
  
"One more second and it would have been a scary sight in there!" I finished.  
  
We both sighed and dropped back on the bed in unison. It was finally over. The second night had come and gone. Drirletlan and I were wiped out.  
  
I sighed a second time and sat up. I pushed off the bed, forcing myself to find a night shirt and some good pants. When I did I shuffled into the bathroom and got changed. I heard the TV go on. It was the morning news. There was something about a murder on, and from the sounds of things Drirletlan was intense on listening.  
  
When I finished I walked out, "Hey..."  
  
"Sh," he scolded and pointed to the TV.  
  
There was a close up of a scene. There was a person lying dead in a ditch and the camera was zooming in. When it finally got as far as it could go I saw them. There were fang marks in the victim's neck. They zoomed back out and showed (next to a news reporter) a picture of the victim and a phone line for anyone with information.  
  
When the news went to the next story I started the conversation, "Who do you think it was?"  
  
"You missed the part of the broadcast that I was set on. Even you would have recognized it. Here," he started looking for more news.  
  
When he found it I stopped moving, I froze. I couldn't do anything else. There had been a mark left on the chest. The mark was that of the Nightshifter's clan.  
  
"But how? Why?" I was stuttering.  
  
"I don't know, though I wish I did. That symbol. It means that there are more bodies. There are two symbols that we would leave. One when there was one vic, and one when there was more than one. They're almost identical, you need to be part of the clan to tell the difference. I came up with the symbols. For every new leader, there are new symbols, but they always keep their favorites the same. They loved mine."  
  
"I see," I couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Let's get to sleep. I'll go on top of the covers today, you had to the past two days.  
  
I nodded and headed over. I got into bed, but I never slept.  
  
The Nightshifters were here. In this town! I was in too much shock to sleep!  
  
a/n: what did you think? Please review!!!!!!! The only thing that I really, REALLY enjoy about this chapter is that I could finally use my Lounging Around song! 


	11. an to the fans! important!

Srry, about this... this is one big a/n  
  
I am going to be out of town next week and just wanted to let everyone know that. I do plan to get a ch. Up before that but if I don't now you know where I am!  
  
hiei1317 


	12. In Trouble

A/N: Yes there are a few more new characters and I would have to say that this will surprise many people!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Angel, Buffy, or Amelia Atwater-Rhodes Books  
  
Drirletlan awoke the next night energized. I had gotten no sleep and was showing that I was tired.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep?" he was bouncing around, too much blood the past night.  
  
"How does it look like I slept?" I asked.  
  
"Bad," he was even cheerful in answering that.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I exclaimed.  
  
"No problem, any time!"  
  
I growled and shuffled to sit down in a chair.  
  
"They're coming, I can smell them," Drirletlan was even more excited. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what he meant.  
  
"It seems that you had enough blood last night, if I wanted you to stay still right now I'd have to tie you down!" I yell.  
  
"Someone's in a mood."  
  
"You wanna bet?" I growled.  
  
"No, I hate betting, I usually end up losing everything I bet," he actually was being glum for the first time that night.  
  
"Really?" I start, "Never would've guessed."  
  
When the sarcasm hit he lunged at me.  
  
"Tsk tsk, still injured and looking for a fight, what would your clan say?"  
  
"Congrats!" he pushed me into the table, my back breaking with a sickening crack, I healed in seconds.  
  
"Tough guy aren't we?" he broke the table and lifted a piece to my heart.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Saved!  
  
Drirletlan pushed off of me and stood up.  
  
"OW!" I answered his push, sounding childish!  
  
"Get the door!"  
  
"Sheesh, fine!" he wasn't in the mood to be pushed though. He glared at me with his piercing gaze. "Hey! I'm going, I'm going!"  
  
I opened the door and allowed the two remainders to enter.  
  
Drirletlan looked up. He had hidden the shards of wood, I wasn't too happy though. I didn't know where they had gone to.  
  
"Welcome," he greeted.  
  
"Oh, quit the act, you're pissed and it shows!" I yell.  
  
"Excuse us," the people nod.  
  
Drirletlan grabs my arm and drags me out of the room.  
  
"Do you think this is wise?" he growled.  
  
"Yes. Your clan is back and you're all soft and happy. I know how moody you are, I will not tolerate the point that you could get us killed!"  
  
"Killed? Is that what you think? You don't know my clan, Aubrea, if you think that they would kill me."  
  
"They cast you out! They didn't think twice then did they?" I hit a soft spot.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a female dog! Real mature there. Look, if you don't care then I'll throw you back to them. Either accept that your clan did throw you out with no remorse, or go back to your clan, I don't really care which." I was lying. I needed to. I couldn't admit that I really did like Drirletlan there.  
  
Drirletlan scowled, "Fine, I'm gone!" He stormed off down the hall. Before I even had the chance to chase him, he transformed into a giant white wolf and ran off.  
  
I turned and walked back into the room.  
  
The people stared and tilted there heads, they were searching for Drirletlan.  
  
"My friend needed to leave, he'll be back, but told me that you two were mine." I was lying again. I just couldn't grasp the truth.  
  
I drank the people's blood, but it was ash in my mouth, it was just another lie.  
  
  
  
It was ten in the morning. I hadn't bothered to fix the beds again. It was too much to admit that Drirletlan might not return. It hurt. I had drunk lots of blood, but nothing compared to the alcohol that I had ordered up. I decided to order room service and they brought me a good bottle of wine. I decided that I would drink my worries away.  
  
Moonbay had shown up at the door at one point, but I never answered it. He was worried, but I didn't need to see him, I needed to be left alone. I turned the TV up really loud and he finally gave up. He still didn't know that Drirletlan had left.  
  
I hated to keep Moonbay without information for long, but I still needed to be sure that Drirletlan really wasn't coming back.  
  
I drank a lot the next few nights too. I drank a lot for a long time. Morning, noon, and night. I stayed awake 24/7 just drinking. As a vampire I now could do this, and I took full on advantage.  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks. The alcohol had lost its friendliness two days ago so I stopped. I then had a killer hangover that had already lasted the two days, into that day.  
  
I remember it was about six o' clock in the morning. The sun hadn't begun to rise so I decided I would take a walk around the boundaries of the hotel.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door. I figured it was Moonbay. I had only told him what was up the day I stopped drinking, so he was still trying to get all that he could out of me, I had only given him a short version  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it, chain still in.  
  
What I saw sent me into shock.  
  
It was Drirletlan. He was beaten badly and his clothes were tattered, but he was there, still okay!  
  
"Drirletlan!" I couldn't say anything else.  
  
I closed the door, un-did the chain, and reopened it to let him in.  
  
"Aubrea. I'm so... sorr...y" he passed out at my feet.  
  
I quickly got him inside and made sure that no one saw him, whoever did this really wasn't happy and if he was followed, I couldn't even think about it.  
  
I lifted him onto the bed.  
  
His pale form seemed so fragile there, lying, covered with bruises and cuts. I needed to see the full extent of the wounds.  
  
I carefully lifted his upper body so I could slip his shirt over his head. I realized, after struggling for a few minutes, this wasn't going to work, so I ripped his shirt down one side, get his arm out, and ripped the rest of the sleeve.  
  
I pulled the shirt off and saw the full extent. He had cuts running along his whole body and there were bruises that were a sign of him struggling. I looked to his wrist and there were marks showing that he had been tied up.  
  
I couldn't comprehend what I saw. Who would do this? Drirletlan had left on his own, and an ambush on a clan wouldn't leave this much marking.  
  
He was shaking. I looked him over quickly again to make sure he wasn't bleeding and got him under the covers. He was still shaking when I got him under the covers, but he calmed down and wasn't as bad.  
  
"It's okay Drirletlan, it's only me, Aubrea." Hearing my voice was, for me, the way to help, so I hoped it would comfort him. It did help immensely, and he was now still.  
  
I started to stroke his hair suddenly; out of habit was all I could reason. He relaxed even further and then tensed again. There was something wrong, he was never like this before in front of me, except the night that he and Moonbay fought in front of me.  
  
"Relax," I cooed, "I'm here, and no one will get to you now."  
  
I stayed by his side the whole day until he awoke at about 9 o' clock at night.  
  
  
  
When he woke up he seemed startled awake, like he had had a nightmare.  
  
I automatically had to ask, "What happened to you."  
  
He moaned, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Please Drirletlan," I pleaded, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"No," he pleaded back, "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."  
  
"Then I'm sorry, but I need to know."

!!!!!!!!!!!Drirletlan's thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I concentrated and was able to read his memory, every last account of the past two weeks, through his eyes.  
  
I can't believe her! How could she! She knew better than to try me. The idiot. I was never treated like this with the Nightshifters. Aubrey, Jessica, Fala, and the rest, they all know me better then her.  
  
Aubrea. Sounds almost just like Aubrey. The new leader Aubrey. Aubrea has no chance in becoming anything like him.  
  
I saw them on the news, I can catch them. It's like a follow the trail game, just like when I was the leader, they do need me.  
  
I run out the doors, looking for freedom. Freedom and friendship. It hurt the day they gave me up, but I can always make a return, forgive and be forgiven. All I hope for is that it's not too late.  
  
  
  
It's been three days, but I found them. I'm a mile away from them now. I can see them, they can't see me though.  
  
I stop, Aubrey just turned around. I see his face. It is dark and deep. Jessica turns and looks back, right where I am... she sees me.  
  
"What do you see?" Aubrey whispers to Jessica.  
  
"An old face," she responds, maybe they won't remember me, "a friend though." They do remember me!  
  
"Show yourself!" Aubrey commands, he always hated a threat to his people.  
  
I step out of shadow, into the darkness that always surrounds me when I'm with them, an impenetrable cloud of icy darkness.  
  
"Drirletlan!" Aubrey exclaims, his tone makes me uneasy.  
  
"Hey Aubrey," I sound uneasy.  
  
"What's wrong? Knew you needed us finally?" he was taunting me like always.  
  
"Yeah, actually."  
  
"Too bad!" Aubrey yelled, "No cain totunamentos."  
  
I knew that command. It was to strike. I turned just in time to see Fala launch at me from the left. I punched her, but she seemed stronger, not phased by the strike. She recovered so fast that I was thrown off, allowing her to elbow me in the rib cage. She then turned and knocked me over the head, throwing me into darkness.  
  
  
  
"What? Where am I?" I awake to only my voice. I feel the floor beneath me, it is icy cold. I try to move my arms, but find that they have been bound, along with my feet.  
  
I moan into the darkness, at least I'm alone. I turn my head and see that I am in a dark dungeon. There are stone walls on either side of me and the floor is stone too. The whole room has a musty smell that fills my breath.  
  
I hear a creak above my head, too far off for me to see.  
  
"Who's there?" I call out in a weak voice.  
  
"It's just me," I can hear Jessica call back.  
  
"Jessica. Why am I here? Why did you bind me?"  
  
"I didn't bind you," she says sincerely, "It was Aubrey's idea, he just told me to see if you're awake, if so... well... I won't spoil the surprise."  
  
I see her walk into my view. She looks mostly the same, but her eyes are different. They are now a golden color, not her usual green. She has her raven black hair pulled back, revealing a shirt that is white, with a bottom rim that is red. On the back I notice that there is a black rose, the sign of a vampire, with a bright green stem and crimson dripping from the thorns. She's also wearing fresh blood red pants, stained it seems.  
  
"Like my outfit?" it was as if she were a model.  
  
"Are the pants naturally that color?"  
  
"No, they were white when I stole them, right after we kicked you out. Everyone had a major wardrobe change," she was toying with me.  
  
"Where's Aubrey?" I'm commanding her now.  
  
"If you really want me to get him, just ask nicely."  
  
"Get him or I'll..." I was cut off.  
  
"You'll what?" it was Aubrey. He had entered the room, silently, and apparently heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Aubrey," I growl his name, trying to threaten.  
  
"Drirletlan, I'm only here to say one thing, get comfy, you're gonna be here a while," Dirletlan hissed in my ear.  
  
He turned to Jessica and motioned for her to follow.  
  
"See you Drirletlan," she turned and walked out.  
  
I heard the door open and close. I was alone again, but I wouldn't be for long.  
  
  
  
It had been about eight days. By now I couldn't move. They had done so many torturous acts that I lost count on day two.  
  
They had done everything. Tied me and forced me to do acts that would degrade me, like walking around naked, doing their chores. They even tied me like that for all clans to see.  
  
Along with the other emotional tactics they beat me on a regular basis. They really enjoyed watching me wiggle and writhe while they beat me, cut me, and burned me.  
  
I was completely useless by the sixth day, so then they just threw me in here, nothing to eat or drink, and tied to the wall, nothing but pants on.  
  
The chill didn't bother me, but the dampness made me quite uncomfortable. Just to torture me further, they put my shirt and shoes just out of my reach, so I would never get them, but always see them.  
  
I've been pulling on the chains that bind my hands for the last half hour. I can't do anything else. They weaken a lot, but then get replaced, but since the Nightshifters left me alone yesterday, the chains are ready to break.  
  
I heave forward, ignoring the pain as the blood starts to flow down my arm from my wrist. I need to get out. I throw myself forward again, this time hearing a crack; the chains are really loose now!  
  
I pull back and throw myself forward, with everything I have left in me, and finally the chains break.  
  
I quickly scramble for my clothes, picking them up and throwing them on. Then I pull the chains on my feet off. They open easily with my hands now free, and I get up, moving around with clothes for the first time in seven days.  
  
I turn around. It's almost the time when they normally would come in, the sun is just about set, I can feel it. I see that one of the chains from my arms completely detached, now a handy weapon. I run over and pick it up. It's still sturdy and light weight.  
  
I hear someone coming. Slowly and carefully I make my way to the shadows.  
  
I can hear them as they get close. I can I identify the person, Fala. She was always the weakest, and this time I'm ready for her.  
  
She's not alone though. I also hear Aubrey approaching, he could complicate things.  
  
The door opens. It creaks so ominously like always. I watch the two step in. Aubrey is the first to see that I am gone. He turns in time to take a direct hit from my chain. I swing it around his neck and then tie it to the other chains. He's trapped for now.  
  
Fala turns to help and I knock her out with another chain.  
  
Both of them down leaves me the perfect chance to escape.  
  
I run out the door into fresh air. I realize that I was in the old warehouse; they just had changed the inside to confuse me. It's a three day trip back to Aubrea, but she's the only one who can help me now.  
  
I turn and run into the bushes. I slow down and watch to see what Fala and Aubrey do. They walk out annoyed.  
  
"That little... grrr!" is mad.  
  
"Settle down, he's not worth it," Fala tries to calm him.  
  
"Hunt him down and destroy him," at this I turn and run.  
  
I don't hear Fala in pursuit, but I don't stop. I can't stop, I'll get caught, I'll get killed.  
  
I know these woods. There's a lake in the way back. Being a vampire I don't have to breathe, it's the perfect escape.  
  
I run like I have never run, as fast as lightning. I make sure that they don't catch me.  
  
I reach the edge of the lake and stop, I don't run anymore. I know what I must do.  
  
I dive into the lake and from there on out I know I must not be seen, I must get to Aubrea.

!!!!!!end Drirletlan's thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"God," I whisper.  
  
"You, you don't know the half of it," he stammers out.  
  
"They hurt you, Drirletlan, badly, and when you were unlocked you never fought back," I'm in shock.  
  
"Weak aren't I?" he lowers his head, waiting for me to say yes.  
  
"No, smart, from the looks of things they would have killed you," he turns his head to me. He's confused.  
  
"What is it?" I ask.  
  
"You don't think I was a coward?" he asks.  
  
"No!" I respond, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I know everyone else would," this has happened before to him.  
  
"I'm not everyone else, am I?" I smile and he does too.  
  
"Hungry?" I ask.  
  
"Yes," he sounds it too.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'll keep the door locked, I need to find Moonbay to help me get food."  
  
"Don't tell him," he pleads.  
  
"I won't," I promise.  
  
a/n so was that good??? I feel bad about what I typed happening to Drirletlan!!! Please review!


	13. A secret for three

a/n yep I'm bak! Hope you like it! (warning, it's a bit short)  
  
Disclaimer: same as last chapter, I don't own the Angel, Buffy, or Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters...  
  
I locked the door tight and I saw Moonbay leaving his room.  
  
"Hello there stranger," he commented, causing me to jump, but I recovered and turned my back on the door.  
  
"Hello," I answered.  
  
"Jumpy lately?" he seemed like he knew too much, and I never did find out.  
  
"No, just, you know, a little tired," I yawned a fake yawn.  
  
"Hm, suit yourself..." he turns to walk down the hallway.  
  
I run to catch up. "Hey Moonbay!" I try and stop him, but he doesn't listen. "MOONBAY!" I know that he heard me.  
  
"Yeah?" he calls over his shoulder.  
  
"Please stop..." I couldn't believe it, and I still can't, I was helping out someone, something that wasn't a vampiric practice.  
  
"Why?" he shrugs me off.  
  
"Moonbay, what's up with you?" he wasn't himself.  
  
"Nothing," he smirked.  
  
"I know you, this isn't you," I sneer.  
  
"You have your secrets, I have mine."  
  
I growl at him, "Look I'm not aloud to tell..."  
  
"Why not?" he was testing me.  
  
"Because, I promised Drirletlan," I sounded desperate; I never had heard myself that way before.  
  
"A vampire's promise, not really that trustworthy is it?"  
  
"Look Moonbay, you've got to promise me not to tell anyone..."  
  
"Aubrea," he lightens up, "You know you can trust me."  
  
I whisper into his ear, "Drirletlan, well, you know he ran off... and now he's back. He, well, he came back injured. His clan," I turn away.  
  
"Aubrea," Moonbay embraced me and I felt ready to cry. I wanted to tell him everything, pour my emotion and my pain into everything that he could give me. I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't.  
  
"I need to get him food," I talked into his shoulder, still in his embrace.  
  
"Alright," he straightens, "I'll get the food, you go back to him."  
  
"Moonbay..."  
  
"Yeah Aubrea?"  
  
"No one is supposed to know..." I was looking into his eyes, the moon reflected off of them through the high window in the lobby.  
  
"And no one will know," he answered and I remember a smile spreading wide across my face.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and turned away, running out the door after a quick goodbye to the night shift workers.  
  
I turned and walked straight back to the room, remembering that look in his eyes and knowing that Drirletlan's secret was safe...  
  
I walked into the room and I saw him on edge.  
  
"It's just me," I commented, and he settled down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I saw him sitting there, and he was too calm for me.  
  
"Alright," his voice wavered. His face twisted, "What about Moonbay, does he know?" I looked into his eyes at this, knowing that I would see worry and pain.  
  
Seriously I really did see what I expected, masked perfectly, to the untrained eye, "He doesn't know, I just told him I was tired and he said 'rest, I'll go out tonight' so I let him, it was easy," I blew the task off at the wave of my hand.  
  
I strode over and to him and kissed him on the forehead, feeling he was warm I laid his head down.  
  
"Stay down," I whispered into his ear. I don't know why, but he obeyed.  
  
I sat down after a few beats of silence and started stroking his forehead with the back of my hand.  
  
"Relax," I whispered, "You'll be alright." I wanted to help, I wanted to calm him, but he just tensed the more I touched him.  
  
"Drirletlan?" I paused everything, the world stopped, there was something wrong.  
  
"Aubrea, I... I've got to go," he tried getting up.  
  
"What? Drirletlan?" I tilted my head.  
  
"Get away!" I tried to hold him, but he was tossing too much, I would've hurt him worse.  
  
"Please," I let go.  
  
He stopped moving, I thought I had lost him. I stared into his eyes and he just fell forward. I rushed over and stopped at his resting place. His head turned to the side and he moaned.  
  
"Drirletlan, are you alright?"  
  
"Aubrea?" I looked at him, straight into the eyes I had just looked into, those eyes that were just showing insanity, and I saw pain.  
  
I picked his head up and laid it in my lap. I started to stroke his hair. He didn't flinch either, he stayed perfectly still the whole time.  
  
"You were flinching," I commented more than I asked.  
  
"Can you blame me?" I really couldn't answer him. One side said yes, he knew it was me, he should've known it was me; but the other side said no, his clan was just torturing him a few days ago and with no contact with people since then he was still shaky.  
  
I shrugged and continued to stroke his hair.  
  
After a few minutes I got him into the bed again, and not a moment too soon for the next thing I heard was a knock on the door.  
  
"Room service!" Moonbay's voice rang clean through the room.  
  
I walked over to the door, but Drirletlan stopped me at the door.  
  
"Don't let him in," he pleaded.  
  
"I have to," I whispered.  
  
"Please," he whispered back.  
  
"I'm sorry," I responded and opened the door.  
  
Moonbay was carrying two girls in his arms, each dressed as if for a date.  
  
"You didn't," I commented, back to my sly ways.  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
"Moonbay!" I yelled, not surprised at all, but acting it.  
  
"Aubrea!" he answered to me.  
  
I stepped aside and he walked in.  
  
He dropped the girls, "DRIRLETLAN!"  
  
Drirletlan closed his eyes and laid back.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you and I both knew this secret was too big for two people, especially us," I turned my attention to Drirletlan.  
  
Then I turned back to Moonbay, "You know this has to be a secret."  
  
"I know," he whispered.  
  
"Good," I smiled, but it wasn't sincere. I don't know why. I was never much of a vampire or not a good one at least. I was so weak, always showing emotion, nothing like Aubrey, or Jessica, or Fala, or the rest of the gang. I knew that I was too stupid, too naïve, to ever be like them, but I didn't care. Image was nothing to me. Image was something that I had always wanted to get rid of. People command you in life, from parents, to modern day bullies. They all pick on you, treat you like trash, but they never could come close to the one true person that picks on you for your image, yourself. People really are their own bullies, thinking that they aren't good enough in one way or another. Some people work all their lives to be a model, and they come out on top for one shining moment, but then where do they go? Once you're at the top you can only fall, so life is a ladder in my book. Whether you live a hundred years or a thousand years, you need to climb slowly, so that you can savor your climb, savor every moment of every day. I lived life to the fullest then, and I still do today, image was nothing then, but as I climbed that all changed.  
  
I pulled one of the girls off the ground and took her to Drirletlan. She was the fuller of the two, and defiantly the better. I didn't care though.  
  
Drirletlan fed in silence and so did I.  
  
Soon after we fed Drirletlan returned to sleeping, but I couldn't sleep.  
  
"How've you been?" I was buzzed, and bored, so I needed to talk.  
  
"Good," Moonbay answered.  
  
"Tired?" he looked it.  
  
"Full moon soon..." I just remembered that then.  
  
"Go to bed!" I forced him out of the room. I was in a mood that I shouldn't be challenged during.  
  
I went back into the room and slept for a while. It was fun having a group of my own, not a clan to rule, just a group to be with.  
  
I never wanted to be Aubrey, I never wanted his power. I saw what power did to people that night and I never wanted to let power stand in my way of seeing people and vampires, and all creatures, not then, it was all too soon for me.  
  
I switched on the TV and watched for a while, before the sound, noise, and blood put me into a sound sleep.  
  
a/n, so? What do you think? I hope you liked it! I know it was a bit short, but I think that this is how they're gonna be from now on. I seem to do better chopping the story into more chapters that are short instead of a few chapters that are long... 


	14. After shock

a/n: new chapter! I bet you all missed me! hope you enjoy! please r and r!

I awoke and felt that I had rolled over. I opened my eyes to see Drirletlan looking down at the TV and that I was lightly on his chest.

"Sorry," I sit up with a flash.

"You're awake," he simply comments.

"Are you okay?" I was scared I hurt him.

Realization hit him, "If you had hurt me I would have moved you, you were fine," I nod and relax.

"How you feeling?" I start to gently run my fingers through his long, shimmering blue, hair.

"Better," he answers, "I tried standing up and I didn't kill myself," he manages a smile.

"You shouldn't have gone back," I gently scold, "You know Aubrey, ever since he took your clan he's been dieing to get back at you."

"But I thought if I went back they would at least give me what I used to have, a clan, a chance to go out on my own, but now I have no chance, every vampire in this whole area is scared of Aubrey, everywhere he's been people fear his name. They'll get warnings, orders to hunt me down, destroy me," his voice has a small hint of desperation.

"You know as well as I do I wouldn't allow that," I growl inwardly at seeing him like this.

There's a knock on the door. _I really need that doorbell,_ I scold inwardly.

I reach the door and it's Moonbay.

"Ello," he greets me friendly.

"What's up?" he only comes to me when something needs to be said, I finally learned that.

"The usual problems," he answers. "Turn on the news!"

I let him in and he goes straight to the TV which Drirletlan is staring at in horror.

I look over and see the news caster reporting in front of a brick building where there's writing on the wall that is crimson. What ever it was wrote the message in blood.

"This morning the Porters were found dead by their maid. She says that she had entered the house on a routine cleaning and found that no one was awake. This was odd for the Porters so she went to their room. No one was there. She went out and turned around to house to go and see if any cars were missing. When she got to the house she found this..." the reporter pauses as a close up of the wall is shone. "The wall reads 'enemies beware' with a strange symbol, the same one found in bodies not far from here just a week or two ago..."

The news continues, but the room is frozen, no one moving, the only sound is Moonbay's breathing.

"Looks like you made some friends Drirletlan," Moonbay finally speaks.

"Yeah, just with the wrong group," he gulps as a reflex.

I turn and move onto the bed with him and put an arm around his shoulders. He immediately leans into my slight embrace and rests his head on my breast.

"They're gonna kill me," he thinks out loud, so soft Moonbay doesn't even hear.

"I promised they wouldn't get to you," I whisper into his hair, "and I never break a promise."

Three days went by, no sign of the Nightshifters, but by then they could have been in town easily.

The air in our room was constantly heavy with anticipation, never quite knowing when they would show up. Not if they would show up, when they would show.

Drirletlan was much better, except for a few bruises and cuts left from the gashes he had gotten, he was doing better physically.

Mentally Drirletlan was a wreck. One moment he would be fine, laying back watching some TV, then he would be really angry, and then subtle again. The worst part was when some memory came to him in his sleep from that week or so, and he would wake up screaming and sweating, usually the sweat was cold and caused him to shiver slightly.

That day was no exception, if not worse.

I awoke to his screaming, like I had a few days before.

"Drirletlan," I learned automatic response was best, "it's okay."

I shook his head 'no'. He was panting, but managed to get out, "No... No... It will never be okay, not with them out there, looking for me."

I held him in an embrace, feeling terrible, and the guilt building.

I rocked him gently back and forth, trying to calm him. He started to shake so I released him and put the covers tighter around him. He started to relax and I spoke again, "I told you a million times, they won't get to you, not while I can help it."

"But you've never fought Aubrey, he's the leader. If it weren't for the point that he beat me I would still be the leader of that clan, but he challenged me, and beat me with no problem. You don't have his strength Aubrea, and I don't want you hurt," he looked at me and it hurt me to watch that gaze pierce me.

"I bet that I could hold him off," I smiled but he just shook his head.

"But what about Moonbay? He'll fight too, I'm sure, and think about this too, it's a full moon tonight, they would have to fight me and a werewolf!"

That jogged his memory, but he continued to frown.

"Look, they won't get to you, I promise," he still wasn't sure, it was written on his face. "Try and get some sleep," I looked to the clock and saw it was barely past noon.

He laid his head down completely and I stroked his hair gently until he was fast asleep and then I joined him.

I awoke first at night. Drirletlan had never moved, and I found that he was still sweating, but less and more discretely.

I got up silently and changed into my night outfit. For full moons I would walk with a werewolf, so I always wore something threatening. The outfit I chose was Drirletlan's favorite. It was a pair of dark black capris, some boots that went up leaving only about two inches of my pale skin showing on my legs. Also I wore a black sleeveless shirt covered by an optional black coat that I left unzipped.

I snuck out of the room, as always hoping that I made it back before Drirletlan woke up.

The moon was already starting to rise, so I knew that Moonbay would have changed, and sure enough the door was locked.

I knocked three times and got no answer so I tried the alternative. _Moonbay,_ I called to him with my mind, _it's me!_

Quickly I heard a clatter and a four legged body moving closer to the door. He opened it, with the chain still in and saw it was me. The door closed again and then the door opened to its full, showing me a wolf standing clear in sight.

I smiled, "You look different, did you not get a hair cut?"

_Very funny Aubrea_ his thoughts answered.

"I know," I turned and went back to my room and he followed, quietly closing his door.

We entered and saw Drirletlan still asleep, but moaning as he woke up.

He turned and saw us and then put his head back again.

I took the sheets and tore them from on top of him, "Time to get up!"

"Why?" he looked at me like I was planning something and he knew it, I hate that look still today.

"Because we're going out!" I exclaimed.

"What?" _WHAT?,_ the two asked in perfect harmony.

"Yes, we can go out and we are going out!" I was commanding, no longer cheerful sounding.

"How?" Drirletlan looked at me and I masked so he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Well, for the way there and the way back I see this as opportunity..." when I saw them confused I went on, "well, Drirletlan, I remember you saying that you could become a white wolf, and then when you transformed you looked like Moonbay on all fours, only smaller. I say that if we get caught you can transform and we can make it seem like I'm just with two werewolves," my plan was well thought out at least.

_I don't know. What if he can't transform in time or something,_ Moonbay's face gave away his worry; his thoughts were actually more calm then him.

"He needs to feed," I countered, "I know you do Drirletlan, healing takes power and you haven't fed in four nights!"

_Yeah, but do we risk his neck? It's been four days, I know what that means just as well as the two of you,_ Moonbay was never against a risky plan, unless it put a friend in danger.

"Fine," I turned to Moonbay, "You and I will just need to work some hard core magic to get two people..."

"I'll go..." Drirletlan's voice was weak, scared, but set.

_You..._

"Don't try and stop me Moonbay," he looked sick, but his voice betrayed his looks.

I looked at him, square in the eye, "The bar?"

He looked at me and answered, "The bar," though he still looked sick with worry.

a/n... well???? how was it? Please review!


	15. Nightshifter Warnings

a/n: what? Did you think this story was over? FAR FROM IT! Hope you enjoy... please r and r.

Disclaimer: same as last time!

We walk out into the night as we used to, me leading and them side by side, following. The only problem was that Drirletlan was still uneasy, caused the trip to slow down immensely.

"C'mon! It'll be fine!" I yelled.

_Yeah! And if not then we can give you as a sacrifice to save me and Aubrea!_ Moonbay added un-helpingly.

"Moonbay," I shot him a glance as I saw Drirletlan pale and whimper.

_You know I couldn't resist! _he answers back.

"Look Drirletlan," I turned back to him, "we won't be attacked, their marks haven't been seen yet any where near here..."

"But what about the warning!" he yelled, cutting me off.

"The warning was to do exactly what it did, SCARE YOU!" I turned and kept walking as Moonbay dragged Drirletlan along.

When we arrived at the bar the door man quickly stepped aside, a sign of dominance on my part, which still makes me happy.

The inside was different, but not by much. The air was thick with smoke and the scent of human. There were lasers on the ceiling and ground that were virtually the only light since the other lights were covered with a red plastic wrap and gave off a forbidding red glow. The bar tenders looked like they were all young men and women, only in their twenties at the most. They were used to the lighting from the look of it, because the other occupants seemed more in a daze.

I walked up to the bar and a guy, maybe eighteen, came over to me. "You a regular?"

"No, well, sometimes yes, why?" I flirted with him.

"You're not like the others, you're used to the lighting. Unless..." I knew what he was going to say. I smiled and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"You don't serve my kind often..." it could have been a question, but I was making a guess.

"No, actually all TOO often. I was just thinking..." his voice softened to less than a whisper, "you're not a Nightshifter are you?"

My gaze easily gave me away, but I didn't care, the point that this complete stranger knew who the Nightshifters were killed my senses. I looked back and saw Moonbay and Drirletlan making their way through the crowd, Moonbay in the opposite direction as Drirletlan, and with greater ease. I released a breath when I realized that Drirletlan hadn't heard the barman's question.

"Don't you _DARE_ bring up that title to my face," I hissed in his face. Noting my territorial shot of aura that shot a shiver down every mortal's spine that was within twenty feet of me, he quickly backed off.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we're not supposed to serve them! Club rules!" he was practically begging for his life.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him into my face, "I'm not a Nightshifter, I never was, and never will be!"

I released him and sent him flying to the ground as I did so. Right after he had recovered I shot up, turned on my heels, and then strode off to Drirletlan, who had found a corner to hide in.

"You were right," I breathed out as I approached him.

"What?" he asked in utmost confusion.

"You were right, they are here, and the news is spreading," I looked into his eyes, which he was masking horror within.

"Tell me everything," he gulped.

I explained what the bar tender had said and as I did so his normally pale skin turned white and his normally cool aura turned icy cold.

"And I thought that you were just mad!" he exclaimed about my shoot out of aura.

"If you want to leave I won't argue," I simply stated.

"No," when he saw my face he explained, "the bar tender said they weren't allowed, and that guard outside was no human... he knew we were vampires, but he also knew that we weren't the Nightshifters, but as we came in he gave me a look. After we entered he yelled a warning in my head. He told me 'you are a Nightshifter, and those habits never break. I know who you are with and that is the only reason for letting you pass'" he looked up at the ceiling as a laser passed over us and I looked up too.

a/n: cliff hanger! Cliff hanger! Seriously that's all I got! I needed to type... I did... and now I need to post. Please review!


	16. The Final Showdown

**a/n: This is it! For all of those who have actually bothered to read I thank you from my heart! This is my most proud moment! When I finish my story! please read and review!**

The laser was green, very bright compared to the red ones that also were around us. I looked down on the floor and saw that it was a symbol, a symbol that sent a chill down our spines and caused us to freeze...

It was the sign of the Nightshifters! The crude sign was a territorial marking, it showed a rose being held by a fanged creature and he was tearing the petals off. Also there was a winged creature hovering above, and when drawn, cast a shadow over a beautiful landscape full of the roses, all of which were pink, red, and white. The sign had the true meaning of "Beauty shall live on but love and righteousness shall die at the hands of the damned". That was their original motto, now tweaked to "Love and righteousness shall be forgotten".

We were in a bar that had been over run. We had fallen for a trap.

I looked around and didn't see Moonbay, he had left, he either knew, or was already trapped. I couldn't imagine what I would do if it was the latter, but at the same time I was worried about myself and Drirletlan.

A shadow moved in the corner of my eye, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. I looked around and saw no trace, until what it was came upon me.

He jumped, faster then lightning, that Aubrey, and he made sure that I didn't make a move. He was on top of me before I could defend myself.

_The hunted never win_ his thoughts shot into mine.

_The hunter must always be on guard_ I answered with a cold feel, even a little cold to myself.

_Now you're talking like a hunter!_ His thought disgusted me.

I turned and saw Drirletlan struggling to get free from the grasp of a shadow. They moved closer and I realized the shadow was really Kristina.

_Where's your pet?!_ I yell in my head, knowing he picks up the thought, knowing if I started a commotion that it would be the end of me.

_Jessica? She's already taken a different sport under her wing,_ a long pause... _no smart come back? Well... at least this gives me a chance to give you a clue; it deals with a moon, a special moon._

It was Moonbay, she had Moonbay, and all I could do was sit and wait...

He heaved off of me, but I found that I still couldn't move, frozen in the fear of the moment. He quickly grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to my feet. There was a scream on the tip of my tongue, one more second and I would have lost it... but I held on, I couldn't scream, it would please him.

He got me on two feet and allowed me to drop, the impact causing me to falter, but I regained composure.

_Scream._ He demanded, _I know you want to._

_I'll be damned if I let you have that pleasure_ my answer the hiss of a rattlesnake.

_But you don't understand._ He smiled, so vividly the face still haunts me _you already are._

My eyes widened in recognition of what he was trying to say, of what that truly meant.

_Just one scream_ he begged again, if Aubrey even can beg.

It was hard to not scream, the very thought of trying not to made it harder on my will, but I forced the thought from my head, this bastard was getting nothing from me.

_Why do you try so hard when you know you will lose?_

_Because seeing you after I win makes it all the more better with a little taunting on the way there! _What I was thinking was not what I truly felt. Sure I wanted to see Aubrey fall, but did I really expect to have a chance?

_Kristina, I think our little girl here needs a reality check_ he hadn't even finished when Kristina took Drirletlan's wrist and snapped it, filling the loud corner with an even louder sickening crack of bone breaking. Dritletlan's face showed defeat, it was worse than a scream, because I knew he was in pain. Those eyes then turned to me, pain filled, not masking everything he should have, and I had no way of reassuring him without being shot down myself.

"Stop it Aubrey!" I finally found my voice.

"Aubrea, do you think I would EVER take a command from you?" his voice sent a chill down my spine, and it might have anyone else, had the room not cleared out just minutes before.

"Aubrey!" the familiar chill of Jessica's voice floated through the thick air.

He lifted his head, allowing his hair to fall into his eyes, "Yes Jessica?"

"It's the werewolf... he... he..." she couldn't finish because just then Moonbay burst through the back door and started to charge at the sight of Aubrey.

Again Aubrey was a quick thinker. He swiftly pulled my body in front of him, holding me right against his body, and with this said I won't complain about it. I could feel his muscles tighten, gripping me sternly to him. Seeing me, Moonbay stopped his charge, his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face, a warm and sickening feeling washing over me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Aubrea's little savior, Moonbay. Tell me, old pal, what would happen if I told you the only way to get to me is through her?" I looked back to see a glint in Aubrey's eyes.

Moonbay growled and then through back his head in an enraged howl.

"Tsk, tsk, you are a little tramp aren't you? How do you put up with him Aubrea?" he looked down to me and whispered, "It seems you are wanted by another. How ever will you choose?"

I looked at him in confusion, so he elaborated, "On one side you have him," he looked to Drirletlan, "A viscious little bastard, but a vampire none the less. And on the other," he returned his gaze to Moonbay in hate, "a werewolf," he spat the word.

_Aubrea! Don't listen!_ Moonnbay was desperate.

"That's right, don't listen to me, the one who may have started your own clan, you should never listen to me!"

"No," I choked out, "you never did start my clan! I have no clan!" seeing the hurt looks on Drirletlan's and Moonbay's faces I added softly, "only friends."

"Clan, friends, it's all the same! I gave you them!" he yelled in my ear, a terribly painful sound.

"You never..."

"Oh but I did," he cut me off. "You see, without chasing you from the bar, you would never have met your precious werewolf there. And without over throwing Drirletlan you two would still be enemies, so in a way you ARE in my debt, you owe me a lot. I won't ask for a lot though, just one favor."

"And what's that?" Drirletlan demanded.

Though he shot a hateful look at Drirletlan Aubrey answered, "Kill your friends!"

His words hit like a bullet. How could I do that? But he had a point, and when in the debt of a vampire you must obey, or pay with your immortality.

I hung my head in defeat, "No," I still managed to whisper.

"What was that?" he leaned closer.

"I said 'no' you scum," I kicked his heal and with a quick glance Kristina pulled out a gun and shot at Moonbay.

There was a quick howl and then a long, ringing silence.

I looked down to see a man there, no longer a proud werewolf, one that I had come to know and love.

"Now see what you made her do? She had to take care of your favor to me! Now kill the other one," he shoved me towards Drirletlan.

I stood towering of the figure, lying on the ground, with those eyes that always showed so much emotion, but now they showed nothing, they were blank.

I can't do it. I know I can't kill him. I start remembering when I first learned about the betrayal of the Nightshifters.

_There was a sudden knock at the door. I figured it was Moonbay. I had only told him what was up the day I stopped drinking, so he was still trying to get all that he could out of me, I had only given him a short version_

_I walked over to the door and opened it, chain still in._

_What I saw sent me into shock._

_It was Drirletlan. He was beaten badly and his clothes were tattered, but he was there, still okay!_

_"Drirletlan!" I couldn't say anything else._

_I closed the door, un-did the chain, and reopened it to let him in._

_"Aubrea. I'm so… sorr…y" he passed out at my feet._

Why him? I could kill anyone else, now that Moonbay was gone. Drirletlan is the only person I have left! I can't leave him, not now, not like this.

But then something hits me. I've been weak all my life! This whole life of mine I was weak: a pushover with my parents, a coward with Angel and the gang, and now a supposed leader among friends who shared everything. I was never a leader though. I took the back way out of everything.

But that isn't possible anymore. I can't be weak all of my life, sitting around and pondering life, pondering _death_, and doing nothing about any of it. Nothing to change my life.

I am a vampire, and it took me until now to realize what that truly means. Being a vampire is about having strength, and that means leaving whoever needs to go behind.

And yet, how could I kill the one I love.

But, vampires don't love.

Then again, I never followed vampire rules.

And this was my downfall.

My world won't stop spinning. My head is liable to explode, and yet, I know what I must do. I must choose between my half as a human and my half as a vampire. All this time I thought I had changed, not only physically but also mentally. Until now I didn't realize how much of a joke that idea truly is. I never stopped being human, even when I became a vampire.

I look back into Drirletlan's eyes, and whisper, "Give me a sign."

"Give you what?" he barely chokes out.

_Goddamn it!_ my mental message clear. _You heard me._

_What sign is there to give, Aubrea?_ His thoughts enter my head and I realize that I'm about to make a mistake, no matter what I do.

I silently take his hint. I walk over to a table three feet away, shatter it with a punch, and pick up a sliver of wood.

I spin around and pin both Aubrey and Drirletlan to the wall.

"There are two of you here, but only one has to die tonight. I am a soul condemned to hell, no matter what I choose. If you don't decide I shall, and I assure you it will not be based on friendship, or love, but on the instinct that only a real vampire has: bloodlust," the words scare me. I say them so naturally and yet I am afraid of what I have just done. I have signed someone's death warrant, and they're not going to get out of it.

I look to each. I see nothing in their eyes, but in the soul of Drirletlan I fell fear. Yet in Aubrey's I sense nothing. There is no happiness, no fear, and no love. He will never love anything, and he will never be a great person, but he's the only real vampire in this room, and for that I congatulate him…

By quickly driving the shard through Drirletlan's heart.

With one last 'I love you, Aubrea, no matter what' he is sent to the ashes of nothingness. His soul condemned to hell, as is mine.

I hear Aubrey's voice, "Always remember, you are strong Aubrea, possibly stronger than I. If you survive tonight make sure you are never the hunted again."

I stare pointedly at him, but say nothing, and understand everything. But I keep on staring, taking in everything I can. I never want to forget this moment.

And I shall never forget this moment. I am what I always wanted to be. As I watch Aubrey inch slowly from the wall, my hand still gripping the stake tightly, I see what I truly am, but I see it where I never thought I would. I see this in Aubrey's soul. And it shows me as the cold-blooded killer that was born in my head, what seems like only a few moments ago, and an eternity to go at the same time.

**a/n: not how i thought it would end either... I know this surprised many... or few depending on how many people read this. Please review, and let me hear what you think! And no this is not the end... there is an epilogue!**


	17. Epilogue

**epilogue**

I walk down a lonely street. It's nighttime, but the early shades of gray that show dawn is coming start to appear in the sky.

I keep walking, steadily on down the deserted street, that in three hours, will be filled with the hustle and bustle of a city.

Yes, a city. Much has happened since I last came here. The night has been changed to a time where everything halts. It's the only break that this empty place has.

I stop, knowing I'm where I want to be.

I stand at the site where Drirletlan and Moonbay fell, but I was spared. I stand where I learned no one in this world is safe, unless they choose to be a hunter. I was hunted all my life. Now I see I was making a fatal mistake. 

I lay down two roses, one black and one red. This is it. This is the last moment of remembering my weak past. And knowing this strengthens me. Saying these things, releasing this emotion, listening to the things I have been told all of my life. I know now that I can leave all of the pain behind and start over new, with this last visit to my past.

Someone comes up behind me. I look back now to see that it is Aubrey, my fall, and my rebirth. He has showed me through words and examples that the hunted always fail, and that you need to hunt to live. He spared me, allowed me to live on with those words: _Always remember, you are strong Aubrea, possibly stronger than I. If you survive make sure you are never the hunted again._

He stands with his hand held out, waiting for me to take it... and I do. I realize now what my life is. No longer can I be nice, kind, or anything human again.

I am now a hunter, I am now the true damned, damned to hunt and kill, I am now what a true vampire should be, and I now know what Aubrea was truly meant to be!

**a/n: thank you all! please let me hear your opinions! Please review!**


End file.
